Sad Eyes (TL)
by KleerRitter
Summary: Dos mundos colisionan luego de que Cobalto y Carmesí se encuentren al pasar. Las impresiones más duraderas se pueden dar en solo segundos. AU
1. See Through Me

Capitulo 1: See through me.

Lyrics/Poemas y cambios de tempo en _Cursiva._

'_Para aquello que mueren por enamorarse y para aquellos que mueren por su causa.'_

Poema: - Para un extraño. De Walt Whitman.

**Declaimer!: **MGLN ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. **Esto es solo una traducción del original escrito por MoonlightRainbow. **

_Extraño que pasa! No sabes_

_Con el anhelo que te miro,_

_Tú debes de ser aquel que estaba buscando,_

_O aquella que estaba buscando,_

_(Vino a mí como en un sueño)_

Otra mañana común, los primeros rayos del sol se deslizan por sobre el oriental horizonte buscando nuevas tierras que conquistar. Común pero hermosa. Los dorados brillos son llevados por pálidos cielos azules. Ella visita la simple banca de madera en el parque todas las mañanas.

A veces es capturada por la simpleza de la belleza de las ondas en el agua reluciendo con las primeras luces del amanecer. A veces absorbe le olor de la tierra mojada por la lluvia, alimentando semillas atrapadas en la batalla por vivir.

Otras veces esta atrapada en sus pensamientos, en su propia lucha por vivir. Intenta escapar de esos pensamientos asociados con la soledad. De un vacío que parece incapaz de llenar. Pese a que es feliz y lo que considera exitosa, no puede ignorar el ligero dolor en su corazón que ansia por algo. Por alguien a quien no conoce. La mayoría de las veces esos sentimientos no deseados están sumergidos bajo su calma y reserva, escondidos tras iris carmesíes.

Hoy miraba fijo y desconsideradamente a través del agua, simplemente observando. Tomó un sorbo del cálido café en su negro tazón de viaje. Entonces, como ya ha hecho incontables veces antes, dio una mirada por sobre su hombro a la corredora que se acercaba. Usualmente le dedicaría a la paseante dos segundos de inspección.

Pero esta vez… esta vez su atención ha sido capturada.

Delgados dedos dejaron el movimiento habitual de mover dorados mechones tras su oreja. No puede estar segura de haber estado respirando durante esos pocos segundos. Su corazón latiendo a ritmo con los pasos de la corredora.

Profundos ojos azules que pueden competir con el claro océano tras ella, capturaron la atención de su alma. Pero ojos que deberían ser claros y brillantes están borrosos por una fuerza invisible. La mayoría no podrían reconocer las emociones escondidas en la castaña. Pero ella las reconocía en un espejo, la inexplicable soledad. Un alma humana con un agujero. Un agujero que late dolorosamente durante los momentos más extraños, cuando esta sola en la oscuridad, rodeada de una multitud de personas o envuelta en los brazos de otro.

Era más que un simple reflejo, había un sentimiento de complementación. Era algo más que el simple reconocimiento, había una memorable conexión. No tenia con que comparar este extraño sentimiento. Numerosas veces en el pasado había hecho contacto visual con extraños, pero nunca había reaccionado de esta manera.

La corredora no le sonrío a la rubia, ni frunció el ceño por los intensos ojos carmesí enfocados solo en ella. En su lugar, parecía confundida. Intento identificar a la mujer que la observaba. Tal vez la había reconocido de algún lugar. Tal vez sea por eso que la rubia en la banca esta observando tan intensamente su rostro. Cual fuera la razón del escrutinio, no pudo evitar rendirse ante la poderosa mirada de aquella extraña. El resto del mundo se desvaneció mientras se sumergía en las fundidas piscinas carmesí. Devolvió la mirada. Se sentía bien. Se sentía… completa. Como si antes de este momento, estuviese pintando sin colores y ahora, de la nada, alguien hubiese llenado el blanco lienzo.

Había algo más allá de esas cortinas de un profundo rojo, algo en la oscuridad. No la hacia sentirse incomoda o temerosa de las intenciones de la rubia. No, en vez de eso las privadas emociones causaban que su corazón se contrajera dolorosamente por razones desconocidas.

Ante ese extraño sentimiento desvío la mirada hacia en concreto del camino.

La rubia observaba mientras castaños cabellos desaparecían a través de los árboles. Peleó contra la necesidad de forzar su cuello para así poder continuar siguiendo con la mirada a la corredora. Nunca había estado tan embelesada por alguien.

Tal vez solo estaba soñando luego de la larga noche. Tal vez solo estaba cansada y necesitada de sueño. Tal vez la fatiga hizo que fuese hipnotizada por la corredora. Quizás ha pasado demasiado tiempo soñando. Si la falta de sueño no era la causa de su mirada, entonces que significaba? Incluso si su extraño comportamiento significara algo más, no era nada. De seguro nunca volvería a ver a esa mujer.

Y ese solo pensamiento causó que sus parpados se sintieran mas pesados. Su corazón se sumergió un poco más profundo en su pecho, pero no sabia porque.

Los siguientes días la rubia se sentó con una ligera esperanza de que tal vez la volviese a ver. Oía los pasos acercándose, pero algo le decía que no era la mujer. No lo era. Sintió su rostro decaer y un dolor en su pecho. La corredora nunca paso esa mañana.

Al día siguiente la dorada rubia regresó con un poco menos de esperanza y un poco más de fatiga. Oyó las pisadas acercarse y casi no se gira por miedo a la decepción. Se volteó de todos modos y fue recibida por castaños cabellos tomados en una ladeada coleta, moviéndose a ritmo con la corredora. La mujer esta usando una apretada camiseta blanca, rosados pantalones cortos y unas Nike rosadas con blanco. El sol de la mañana era atrapado por esos orbes azules haciendo que resplandecieran, en la perspectiva de la rubia.

Carmesí se conecto con cobalto. La batalla por descifrar los pensamientos de la otra, comenzó.

La corredora no pudo evitar maravillarse con la manera en que los rayos de luz golpeaban los dorados mechones, creando un halo alrededor del rostro de la otra mujer. Era una vista hipnotizante. Se percató de que la rubia no sonreía, pero eso no le molesto. De hecho, la casi estoica expresión la atraía, tentándola a acercarse. Para saber más sobre la misteriosa mujer.

Esta vez la rubia rompió el contacto, asustada de la fuerte atracción que sentía hacia la mujer.

Los siguientes días continuaron con un similar patrón de competencia de miradas. Pese a que algunos días, ninguna hacia contacto visual deleitándose con el hecho de que la otra estaba ahí.

Dos semanas pasaron y la corredora hizo algo inesperado. En vez de pasar por detrás de la rubia, los pasos se detuvieron y cambiaron a un menor ritmo. El sonido se acercaba a la rubia que se mantenía sentada.

La mujer en la banca no se volteó a observar a la corredora. Se mantuvo sentada, tomando ocasionales sorbos de su café. Estaba bien con solo observar a través del agua. Los pasos se detuvieron unos metros más allá de la banca, en el lado opuesto a la rubia.

"Te importaría si…" La castaña señalo al espacio vacío a un costado de la rubia. La mujer sacudió su cabeza, brindándole su consentimiento.

El silencio lleno el ambiente hasta que la corredora calmo su respiración y tímidamente dijo "No tengo con quien hablar. Y algunos dicen que hablar con un extraño sobre tus problemas es más fácil…" La rubia se volteó a mirar a su nueva acompañante solo para lograr que la otra mujer rápidamente desviara su mirada a sus pies. "Sabes que, lo siento, probablemente pensaras que estoy loca… y estoy molestándote cuando solo has venido a ver el amanecer. Me iré. Disculpa…"

La belleza de cabellos dorados actuó antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacia. Se estiró y tomó la cintura de la otra mujer. Antes de que la corredora se volteara, la libero para buscar las palabras correctas. "No me importaría escuchar. Tengo tiempo." Los ojos carmesíes eran suaves y llenos de calor. Preocupada de que la chica se marchara agrego, "Soy Fate." Su voz atrayente, gentil y ronca.

"Nanoha." La corredora menciono con una genuina sonrisa. Extendió su mano a la otra mujer, placenteramente sorprendida cuando una cálida palma se deslizó con la suya. Pequeños estremecimientos eléctricos recorrieron su mano, incluso aun después de soltarla con pocas ganas.

Nanoha se sentó pero se mantuvo callada. Estaba tratando de entender porque la mano de la extraña se sentía tan… bien en la suya.

"Y… ese problema?" Fate indico a la repentinamente silenciosa mujer.

La corredora jugaba con sus dedos sobre su regazo. Fate observaba curiosa lo que su compañía tenía que decir. "Voy a casarme."

Una inesperada tristeza apareció en sus apagados ojos carmesí. Soy la única sola, se pregunto Fate a si misma.

"Y estoy aterrada." La corredora admitió calladamente. "No me malinterpretes ni nada. Él es un gran tipo. Es solo que…" Azules ojos miraron al horizonte buscando las palabras correctas que pudieran posiblemente explicar sus confusas emociones.

La rubia se mantuvo en silencio esperando por su compañía. "Él es solo… Argh! Es tan complicado." Nanoha cubrió su rostro con sus delicadas manos y suspiro sonoramente. La rubia observó con fascinación mientras la otra mujer se lanzaba hacia atrás en la banca. Sus manos bajando por su rostro. Fate se esforzó en oír las siguientes palabras que escaparon de la bella castaña. "Crees que el amor tan solo muere con el tiempo?"

Cobaltos ojos, desesperadamente buscaron los carmesí por una respuesta. La dorada rubia tomo un profundo respiro y rompió su conexión en pos de observar las caídas hojas reunidas al azar por el pasto. La pregunta pesaba bastante por sobre su cabeza. Se agacho a recoger una amarilla hija por el costado de la banca.

Acaso el amor se marchitaba al igual que unas secas hojas, desintegrándose y desvaneciéndose en la nada?

"No." Respondió la rubia tras una larga pausa. "Pienso… pienso que nosotros permitimos que el amor desaparezca. Nos volvemos flojos. Tan inmersos en lograr vivir cada día que asumimos que nuestras parejas saben que las amamos. Pero se vuelven inseguros mientras las palabras que quieren oír no llegan hasta ellos." Fate agitó la cálida bebida en sus manos. "Así que cuando preguntas si es que el amor puede morir, necesitas preguntarte a ti misma si es que es o era el amor _correcto?."_

Nanoha sonrío triste ante las palabras. "Te refieres al verdadero amor?" El sarcasmo presente en sus palabras.

La rubia sonrió y meneó su cabeza, "No se si creo en el verdadero amor o en las almas gemelas o como quieras llamarlo. Pero si creo en el amor _correcto."_

La corredora frunció el ceño, la confusión presente en su rostro, "El amor _correcto?"_

Fate mordió su labio antes de responder la pregunta, "Supongo que a lo que me refiero es cuando todo lo relacionado a tu relación se siente bien. Como si fuese la ultima pieza de un rompecabezas que no sabias que tenias. Supongo que eso suena como las almas gemelas. Pero creo el amor _correcto _no es algo tan similar a un cuento de hadas."

Fate se detuvo para armar sus ideas, "Es sobre ambas partes comprometiéndose para hacer a la otra persona sonreír. Se trata de ser egoísta porque quieres su tiempo. Es sobre tener peleas pero rehusarse a salir por la puerta, escogiendo dormir en el sofá porque así al menos sabes que esta en el otro cuarto. Es decir 'te amo' cuando esta sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro y te diste cuenta de lo hermoso que se ve una polera con agujeros y pantalones desteñidos." La rubia sonrió y se quedo viendo su café.

"Es el aceptar que se tendrá que dedicar a lavar la loza, porque todo lo que cocina queda salado y horrible. Es sentirse feliz y contento, envuelto en sus brazos mientras escuchan música porque no tienen un solo centavo para salir. Es el saber que tu compañero no se siente bien con tan solo ver como se mueve… mirando a través de la superficie de sus ojos. Es sentir ese insaciable deseo por su cuerpo, corazón y alma."

Fate meneo su cabeza, "Es el controlar los gastos antes de quedar debiendo. Es el pelear por la marca de la mantequilla de maní. Es sobre discutir por la pasta de dientes sobre el fregadero."

La rubia inhalo un largo respiro. "Es el morir de emoción por casarse, porque es todo lo que quieres. Es el necesitar que esa persona sea solo tuya, no porque es el momento justo o el paso natural de las cosas. Sino porque son la persona _correcta._ Cuando es _correcto…_ no hay nada que temer." Fate sonrió y meneo su mano. "Además de las cosas normales como el tener o no niños, un departamento o una casa." La rubia soltó una risita.

"Wow." La simple respuesta dejo los labios de Nanoha, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara. Fate no había planeado decir todo eso a la mujer que no era más que una extraña. Las palabras salieron incontrolables de sus labios. La culmine de pensamientos y emociones que tenia sobre el asunto luego de una cadena de fallidas relaciones. "Pareces saber lo que quieres. Has encontrado tu amor_ correcto?" _

"Si lo hubiese hecho crees que estaría aquí viendo el amanecer sola?" Fate rió sin mucha gana. "Creo que se de lo que estoy hablando, pero supongo que no estaré segura hasta ese momento."

La corredora asintió en concordancia, mientras se sentía extrañamente en paz sabiendo que la otra mujer estaba soltera. "Hemos estado juntos por tres años." Nanoha sacudió su cabeza, cerrando los ojos para evitar llorar. "Pero cuando estamos juntos tan solo me siento… sola. Se que el amor es mas que mariposas y fuegos artificiales. Es solo que desearía que al menos hubiera…"

"Pasión, deseo." Finalizo Fate por ella, simultáneamente atrapando tristes ojos cobalto. Había algo que al mirar esos ojos carmesí hacia que el corazón de Nanoha latiera más rápido.

La corredora rompió el contacto para poder observar una hoja caída. "Seh." Suspiro en frustración. "Tal vez solo estoy siendo infantil y estoy esperando por un romance de cuentos de hadas. Mi mamá continua diciéndome que el es seguro… emocionalmente, financieramente."

Fate no dijo dio una respuesta, escogiendo observar las olas romper y a las gaviotas volando.

La castaña se secó una perdida lágrima. "Tal vez todos tienen razón y me estoy arrepintiendo."

Fate no pudo aguantar ver lágrimas caer por la rosada piel. Reunió sus palabras de despido. "Es cliché, pero el amor no es fácil. No hay un libro de amor que tenga todas las respuestas." La diosa dorada libero una risita. "Definitivamente no es 'Porque los hombres aman a las cabronas.'" Nanoha se rió y Fate se sintió realizada.

La rubia se detuvo, "Tal vez te cuestionas la razón por la que aceptaste debido a tus dudas. Esta nerviosa por tan grande promesa es aceptable. Estar aterrada es distinto." La larga melena rubia cayó hasta las rodillas de Fate mientras esta se ponía de pie. Estirando sus adoloridos músculos continuo, "Tres años son mucho tiempo como para rendirse, pero vivir el resto de tu vida en la incertidumbre es peor. Odio tener que decir esta sobre utilizada línea," Fate suspiro dramáticamente, "escucha a tu corazón. Es la mejor guía que tenemos." Le dio la espalda a la otra mujer, dando un largo trago a su cálida bebida, "Buena suerte, Nanoha."

"Gracias," la corredora susurró, "Fate-chan."

Fate asintió, luchando contra la necesidad de darse la vuelta y quedarse con la otra mujer. "No tienes nada que agradecerme." La idea de la bella castaña perteneciéndole a otro estaba abrumando a Fate con emociones que no podía comprender. "Cuídate, Nanoha."

Nanoha siguió los resplandecientes mechones rubios por el camino del parque. Enfoco su atención de vuelta en el océano que se estaba volviendo bravo mientras el viento corría más fuerte y nubes de tormenta avanzaban. Dándole la espalda al cielo que se oscurecía, Nanoha busco una chaqueta de cuero negra y jeans que creía estarían cruzando ya el puente. Observo a la extraña pasar por el. Cabello rubio atado por un solo lazo negro mecido por el viento.

La mujer bajo la cabeza, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y avanzó, de frente contra el viento. Cada paso es fuerte y decidido a impulsarla contra los desafíos. Algo sobre esos encorvados hombros trajo una extraña tristeza al corazón de Nanoha acompañado de un anhelo de hacer desaparecer los melancólicos sentimientos. Nanoha volvió a liberar otro suspiro lleno de desesperanza. Cerrando sus ojos, rezó a cualquier deidad dispuesta a escucharla. Las gotas cayendo en su cálida piel es un duro recordatorio de que cuando abra los ojos sus problemas seguirán ahí. Decidiendo que la neumonía no ayudaría a su situación, siguió corriendo, esperando que su prometido ya hubiese salido del departamento.

En la neblina de todos sus problemas, reflexiono sobre su conversación con la desconocida rubia. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía ojos carmesí llenos de sentimientos que juraría haber visto en otra parte.

* * *

**Primer capitulo de esta hermosa historia, mi agradecimiento a MR por permitirme llevar al fandom latino su historia. **

**A lo largo de este capitulo vemos como el amor es reflejado en palabras que quizá nos lleven a pensar un poco sobre nuestro propio concepto de "Amor".**

**Espero que sea de su agrado, no prometo actualizaciones tan seguidas como las anteriores. Me tomará algo más de tiempo hacer que la traducción tenga el sentido que creo MR quiso dar a esta historia de amor, de esas que recuerdas por un buen tiempo.**

**No solo trabajare esta historia, en paralelo estoy viendo otros trabajos de Deathbybunny. Un poco de comedia y fluff que son mas que bienvenidos con esta pareja, no? Ademas de que Fairy-Wren ha dado su consentimiento para traducir "Papillon".  
**

**Preguntas, comentarios, sugerencias... siéntanse libres de escribir. **

**Gracias por leer….**

**KleerRitter. **


	2. See me Through

**Capitulo 2: See me Through **

Poesía y letras en _Cursiva._

Poema: Para un extraño de Walt Whitman.

Declaimer!: MGLN pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. **Esta historia es solo una traducción del original escrito por MoonlightRainbow.**

_De seguro en alguna parte_

_He vivido una vida de alegrías junto a ti, _

_Todo es recordado mientras revoloteamos por el otro,_

_Fluido, tierno, puro, maduro,_

Fate regreso a su lugar favorito con ambas, miedo y emoción, corriendo por sus venas. Su estomago se revolvía, no podía decir si estaba mareada o nerviosa. Ninguna era favorable y esperaba que ese sentimiento desapareciera. Pero su corazón no dejo de latir más rápido de lo normal ante la posibilidad de ver a la corredora.

La rubia reclamo su asiento, cruzó sus piernas envueltas en un oscuro jeans y bebió un sorbo de su café negro. Escucho a la otra chica antes de poder verla, volteándose casi instintivamente, observo a la corredora.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Fate no esperaba la genuina sonrisa que apareció en su rostro ante la sola presencia de la mujer. La reacción era extraña para ella. Normalmente, una sonrisa genuina estaba reservada para amigos cercanos y familia directa. Pero la corredora le había mostrado una enorme sonrisa y sus músculos faciales reaccionaron.

La corredora no entendía porque un sobrecogedor calor envolvió su corazón luego de ver la gentil sonrisa. Los ojos carmesí la hipnotizaban con sus misteriosas profundidades. Su trote disminuyo hasta una caminata y sus brazos bajaron hasta sus costados mientras se dirigía a la banca.

El cobrizo en su castaño cabello brillaba con los dorados rayos de luz mientras caminaba hacia la rubia. Tímidamente saludó con la cabeza y movió un perdido mechón tras su oreja. "Puedo?" Pregunto nerviosa a la otra mujer.

"El lugar es tuyo cuando quieras." Respondió Fate.

La corredora se sonrojo levemente, pero no se notó porque sus mejillas ya estaban rojas por el ejercicio. "Gracias."

Se sentaron en medio de un incomodo silencio, viendo salir el sol.

"Tu café huele realmente delicioso." Nanoha se arrepintió de lo dicho tan pronto las palabras dejaron sus labios. Se volteó de los sorprendidos ojos de la rubia, regañándose internamente por sonar como una idiota.

Fate decidió seguirle el juego, "Kona Café." Fate levantó su taza, "por si te interesa."

"Oh. Que bueno saberlo." Nanoha asintió como entendiendo y agregó luego de pensar, "De hecho no tomo café. Solo me gusta su olor." Sus ojos se abrieron ante su respuesta, su cerebro obviamente no estaba funcionando. Cerró de golpe sus ojos, rezando por una piedra donde poder esconderse.

Fate mordió su labio para evitar reír ante el adorable balbuceo proveniente de los labios de la otra. Tratando de evitar que la otra mujer se sintiera demasiado avergonzada, respondió "Con mi madre es igual. Adora el aroma, pero prefiere el té verde con azúcar. Pero es más azúcar con un pequeño toque de té verde para cuando ya lo prepara."

Nanoha sonrió tímidamente a la amable rubia. Agradecida de que no se riera de ella. Hubo una pausa en la conversación hasta que sintió la necesidad de romperlo, "Lo siento. Soy horrible con este tipo de conversación y los silencios incómodos. Comienzo a decir cosas al azar. Es como si mi cerebro no estuviera conectado con mi boca. Iba a preguntar 'Cómo va tu día?', pero eso no tendría mucho sentido ya que el día esta recién comenzando. Entonces te iba a preguntar que es lo que hacías, pero sonaba demasiado personal. Y ahora estoy divagando. Wow." Un brillante sonrojo se poso sobre la cara y cuello de la chica japonesa.

Diversión y fascinación bailaban en iris carmesíes. Temiendo que la otra chica se alejara dijo, "No soy muy buena para empezar una conversación, así que me alegro de que tomaras la iniciativa." Ojos azules lucían agradecidos por la aceptación.

"Luego de ayer, no creo que las preguntas personales estén fuera de los limites." Dijo Fate alegremente, Nanoha visiblemente se relajo. "Así que para responder a tu pregunta, mi día acaba de terminar." Con seriedad y una voz que le imitaba, admitió, "vendo drogas." Nanoha se alejo un poco y sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente. Fate rió ante la reacción y negó con la cabeza, "Estoy bromeando. Trabajo en un club." La rubia se encogió de hombros pensando que era la mejor opción, "algo muy similar a vender drogas."

La pequeña broma hizo que Nanoha riera, Fate no pudo evitar fascinarse.

"Y mi noche estuvo…. Bien." Nanoha se sintió tentada a preguntar porque su noche estuvo solo 'bien' pero se contuvo. "Que tal tú? Que te ofreció la vida como profesión?"

"Fisioterapeuta. Me gusta ayudar a las personas a recuperarse. El verles lograr aquello que veían como imposible. Algo casi mágico." Fate no ignoro en brillo en esos ojos cobalto. El feliz brillo desapareció y fue reemplazado por la tormentosa tristeza que había visto el otro día. "Pero, no se si seguiré trabajando luego de la boda. Mi prometido gana realmente bien y creo que su madre preferiría que me hiciera cargo de las cosas de la casa." Nanoha rodó los ojos y suspiro en irritación.

"Qué dice él al respecto?" Fate asintió, aceptando la información sin mucha dificultad. Suele tratar con unas cuantas de ese tipo.

"No dice nada cuando se da el tema. Se queda callado y no se molesta en defenderme."

"Podrás estas casándote, pero eso no significa que tu prometido o su madre sean tus dueños. Y no deberías sentir como si les debieras algo a ellos." Dijo Fate con sinceridad.

"Lo sé. Es solo que…" Nanoha sacudió su cabeza y suspiró. La derrota escrita sobre sus facciones.

"Demasiada presión." Nanoha sonrió agradecida de encontrar a alguien que entendiera. "Mi madre me dijo que mujeres como tu futura suegra jamás han trabajado un día de sus vidas, pero siempre son las que tienen las manos más sucias."

Nanoha rió y sugirió, "Debe ser por toda la jardinería."

Fate asintió, "Y las clases de cerámica."

"Cómo pude olvidarlo." Dijo la corredora con falsa consternación. Ambas compartieron una risa y Fate se deleito con el alegre sonido. La sonrisa en el rostro de Nanoha debía permanecer ahí, no la adolorida expresión que traía en ocasiones.

Las palabras dejaron su boca antes de poder callarse a si misma, "Deberías hacerlo más seguido."

Nanoha arrugo sus cejas confundida.

"Tienes una hermosa risa. No quiero decir que no seas hermosa, porque lo eres. Mucho. Hermosa. Y ahora estoy divagando." Las orejas de Fate se tornaron rosas con la confesión. Trató de esconder su vergüenza observando a las gaviotas sobre el calmo mar.

Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Nanoha mientras tímidamente bajaba la cabeza y movía un mechón de su castaño cabello tras su oreja. "Gracias." Respondió calladamente. Se sintió tentada a comentarle a la dorada rubia lo preciosa que lucia con un simple sweater y jeans negros. En vez de eso, jugaba con los bordes de su blanca polera. Agregándola a la larga lista de cosas que no se dirán entre ellas. "Vienes aquí todas las mañanas?"

"Por qué? Planeas acosarme?" Bromeo Fate, juguetonamente. Evitándole mayor vergüenza, respondió seriamente, "La mayoría del tiempo. Es el único lugar al que puedo huir si necesito un descanso."

"Oh, así que estas huyendo. Tal vez en serio seas un criminal." Bromeó Nanoha. Fate simplemente sonrió, meneando la cabeza.

"Tal vez. Pero no soy yo la que trae zapatillas para correr." Fate le sonrió mientras le asestaba la amistosa puñalada.

"No corro de nada." Lo que decía no era una mentira, se repetía Nanoha. "Corro para encontrar… claridad." Asintió, entregando la explicación de la mejor manera para describir el porque de correr por las mañanas.

"Para encontrar respuestas." La bella castaña sonrió triste porque Fate había dicho parte de la verdad. La otra mitad era para escapar del departamento, que últimamente sentía como una sofocante prisión. Fate se dio cuenta de la verdad, pero no dijo nada.

El silencio era incomodo y hacia que ambas chicas se removieran incomodas. "Mejor me voy." Dijo Nanoha mirando su reloj de pulsera, luego a Fate. Su corazón se sintió pesado al ver melancólicos iris carmesí.

"Bien." Ninguna se movió. Ambas están atrapadas, tratando de descifrar el propósito de su encuentro. Cayeron en su propio mundo. Desesperadas por entender porque no se podían ir, porque sentían ciertas cosas. Esperaban encontrar las respuestas sumergiéndose en los ojos de la otra. Pero mientras más a fondo buscaban, más grande se volvía el puzzle. Era mucho más de lo que podían controlar.

Fate rompió su conexión levantándose abruptamente. No se podía permitir sentirse atraída por alguien, cuyo corazón yacía con otro.

La corredora estaba momentáneamente sorprendida por el lazo roto. No podía ver el rostro de Fate, pero escucho el frío tono en la voz de la rubia. "Nos vemos."

Para protegerme, pensó Fate. Estaba protegiendo su más valiosa posesión.

El dolor se hizo evidente en el rostro de Nanoha tras recibir la distante despedida. Solo pudo responder con un débil "Si, hasta pronto."

Sintiendo el dolor subyacente en la voz de la corredora, Fate se volteó y le llamo. "Nanoha."

La corredora se dio la vuelta para mirar a la otra mujer. "Si?" Su ansiosa reacción no paso desapercibida, sino ignorada por si misma.

Mechones rubios rodeaban sus angelicales facciones mientras observaba el suelo pensando en sus palabras. "No hay una respuesta que pueda hacerte feliz. O a aquellos que te rodean. Pero estoy segura de que existe una que te dejará tranquila al final del día." Fate hundió los hombros y agrego. "Espero que eso ayude."

Nanoha sonrió débilmente. "Lo hace."

"Que bueno." Fate asintió tontamente, insegura de que más decir. "Sabes donde encontrarme si necesitas hablar."

La corredora se mordió el labio y tomo la cinta de sus azules shorts para correr. "Cierto."

Fate sonrió, una mano sujetando su taza mientras la otra estaba metida en su bolsillo trasero. "Cuida de ti… Nanoha." Las simples palabras fueron dichas con pura sinceridad. El calor lleno a la corredora mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

Trago sonoramente antes de responder "Buenas noches." Nanoha se alejo, tratando de escapar de la fuerza de iris carmesí. "Cuídate Fate."

La trabajadora del club sonrío agradecida y se alejo.

Nanoha le sonrió a sus amigas mientras se sentaba en la mesa para comer. Sus amigas rápidamente notaron la sonrisa que se reflejaba en sus ojos cobalto.

"Te ves feliz." Dijo Arisa sin rodeos.

"Lo soy." Respondió Nanoha automáticamente.

Suzuka arqueo una ceja. "Descubriste que era lo que te molestaba?"

Nanoha frunció el ceño momentáneamente pero respondió suavemente, "No."

"Oh." Dijo su peli-morada amiga luego de tomar un sorbo de su té helado.

Arisa no apreciaba las limitadas respuestas y decidió simplemente preguntar, "Por qué pareces feliz?"

Nanoha miró fijamente a su insistente amiga, "No tengo permitido ser feliz?"

"Eso no es lo que mi idiota quiere decir. A lo que se refiere es, porque hoy luces tan feliz si las ultimas semanas…"

"Meses." Interrumpió Arisa, viendo con desaprobación a su prometida en el proceso.

Suzuka ignoró su mirada y arreglo la frase, "meses lucias como un…"

"Vampiro emo." Termino Arisa.

"Y eso ya es algo porque los vampiros de por si ya lucen emos."

"Gracias por la honestidad."

"De nada." Respondió seria Arisa, sin captar el sarcasmo en la frase de su amiga. Suzuka le dio un codazo a la rubia en el costado.

"Para que sepan yo… tuve una agradable corrida por el parque esta mañana." Nanoha no hizo caso de sus escépticas miradas.

"Claro." Suzuka dejo el tema para intentar cambiarlo, temiendo que Arisa siguiera investigando. "Así que tu corredora aun esta rota?"

"No, la arregle la semana pasada." Su enfadada amiga paso desapercibida para Nanoha mientras ordenaba su pollo con ensalada cesar.

Nanoha tomo un sorbo de su vaso de agua notando los entrecerrados ojos de Arisa. "Qué?"

"Nada." Descarto Arisa.

"Aun corres fuera? Creí que preferías utilizar la corredora."

"No. Yo solo… la corredora es más fácil. Ya saben, porque esta justo ahí." Nanoha volvió a encogerse de hombros.

"Tal vez deberías ir a correr conmigo." Sugirió Arisa.

"No gracias." Se apresuró en responder Nanoha. La rápida respuesta solo aumento la curiosidad de Suzuka.

"No quieres ir a correr conmigo?" Acuso Arisa mientras Suzuka frotaba su espalda para tranquilizarla.

"N-no es eso. Me gusta correr sola. Es mi tiempo para pensar." Respondió a la defensiva la bella castaña. Recordando su conversación con Fate.

"En que parque estas corriendo?" Insistió Suzuka.

"Por qué el repentino interés en mis hábitos de ejercicio?" Bufó Nanoha y antes de que le dijeran algo anuncio con exagerada emoción, "Oh miren, la comida. Muero de hambre." Efectivamente logro desviar cualquier otra pregunta de sus amigas mientras comían.

"Las veo mañana." Dijo Nanoha animada mientras se daba la vuelta e iba antes de que la pareja dijera adiós.

"Adiós!" Grito Arisa, molesta por la conducta secretiva de Nanoha. "Algo esta pasando." Murmuro la rubia a su esposa, "Esta ocultando algo."

"Tal vez, pero al menos ahora esta feliz." Suzuka dio pensativa golpecitos con un dedo en su mentón, pensando profundamente, "Sea lo que sea, me pregunto cuanto durara."

Ambas chicas suspiraron con algo de frustración por no saber que era lo que provocaba el cambio en su amiga.

"Quien sabe, tal vez ni siquiera ella lo sabe?" Reflexionó Arisa.

Las calles de la ciudad zumbaban con actividad. Señales de neón de varios colores y faroles con tenues luces amarilla armaban el ambiente. Entusiastas trasnochadores formaban líneas por las sucias aceras, ansiosos por entrar al club más candente de la ciudad. Ante la vista de una próxima hermosa rubia, el corpulento y estoico guardia se desarmo dándole una calida sonrisa. "Hey Mack.", le dio una palmadita al musculoso brazo del intimidante hombre.

"Fate," asintió reconociéndola, "creo que te esta buscando."

Fate rodó los ojos y paso junto al enorme hombre, "gracias por la advertencia."

"No hay problema." Respondió Mack por sobre el hombro enganchando la terciopelada cuerda en su lugar, bloqueando la entrada. La sonrisa en el guardia instantáneamente desapareció mientras se volteaba a ver a un tipo que se quejaba. El fiestero de unos veinte y algo, estaba reclamando por la fácil entrada de la rubia. "Tienes algún problema?" Tan pronto las palabras dejaron la boca de Mack el pelinegro guardo silencio, moviendo su cabeza en negación. "Lo supuse."

Fate pasó a través de la multitud, ignorando las numerosas miradas cargadas de deseo enviadas en su dirección. Encontró a su objetivo tras la barra ubicada en la pared a su derecha. La pelirosa barwoman pasó varios tragos multicolor a los clientes ubicados frente a la semi-circular barra. Levantando la vista, azules ojos captaron a la rubia. La seria expresión de la barwoman no cambio. "Finalmente," la alta mujer suspiró, "No creí que te fueras a aparecer."

"Sabes que he venido incluso más tarde que esto." Respondió la rubia mientras pasaba a la parte trasera de la barra. "Este no es mi único trabajo."

"Seh, como sea." La barwoman no tomo importancia a la excusa y tendió otra orden.

"Mack dijo que me estabas buscando." Dijo Fate mientras evitaba interponerse en el camino de su amiga.

"Si, alguien dejo un mensaje diciendo que quería reservar el cuarto VIP o algo. Y el jefe de bomberos paso hace como diez minutos. Lo mande hacia arriba, a la sección de Kerri."

"Mierda." Fate suspiró y paso las manos por sus dorados cabellos. "Entiendo. Gracias, Signum." La rubia recogió su cabello y arreglo sus largos mechones en un moño.

"De nada. Buena suerte."

"Si." Murmuro mientras caminaba a prisa a través de la multitud con dirección a las escaleras. Tan pronto llego al segundo piso el ritmo de 'Could you believe' de ATB se desvanecía en el fondo. El segundo piso no esta tan lleno como el primero, pero casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas. El piso en el centro del cuarto tiene una forma rectangular y con paredes de vidrio en los bordes. Las personas sentadas cerca de la pared ven a la multitud bailar. Fate camino directo hacia el área de Kerri buscando al jefe de bomberos. Vio la parte trasera de su cabeza e inmediatamente se relajo. "Hola, Dave."

"Ah, Fate." El rubio hombre le sonrió, "Me estaba comenzando a preguntar si aparecerías."

"Lo siento mucho. Tenia planes previos que tardaron un poco más."

"No hay problema. Tan solo estoy revisando. Tengo unas cuantas preguntas."

"Entendido. Vamos directo a la oficina." Fate guió al hombre hasta un ascensor resguardado por dos guardias. Se dirigieron hasta el sótano para hablar. Una vez terminado sus asuntos, Fate se despidió y fue hasta el segundo piso para ayudar a atender una de las barras.

Hombre y mujeres probaban su suerte intentando coquetear con ella. No les respondía con más que una halagada sonrisa y educados rechazos. La hora de cerrar llego rápido y Fate ayudo con la limpieza, entonces cerró cuando todos ya se fueron. Bajo hasta la oficina, recogió algunos papeles para llevar con ella. El aroma del café lleno el lugar mientras se preparaba.

Concentrándose en su trabajo intentó ignorar la emoción que corría por sus venas. El trabajo y el mantenerse ocupada la habían sustentado durante los años. Si dejaba de trabajar, seria abrumada por cosas en las que prefería no pensar. Mantenía a parte su tiempo en el parque para pensamientos que se referían a su vida. Era el único momento en el que se permitía vivir.

Ya casi eran las cuatro cuarenta y cinco, cerro el lugar y comenzó la travesía hasta su banca. Cuando alcanzo su lugar se detuvo. Una gentil sonrisa se apodero de ella mientras observaba largos cabellos castaños en una coleta. La otra mujer mantenía sus largas y delgadas piernas abrazadas por sus brazos y llevadas hasta su pecho. Su mentón descansando en sus rodillas. Asumió que los ojos de la corredora estaban vidriosos, sumidos en pensamientos como ya había visto antes.

Sintiendo ojos sobre ella, Nanoha salió de su estupor en busca de esos ya tan familiares iris carmesí. Cobalto colisiono con Carmesí. Fate se pregunto quien seria el afortunado que poseería a esta mujer. Nanoha, aparentemente, se derritió al ver a la rubia e inconscientemente una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro. El saludo se deslizo sin su permiso, "Hola."

"Hey." Respondió Fate inmediatamente, caminando hasta su asiento.

La magnética fuerza estaba presente y Nanoha hizo todo lo posible por permanecer en su lado de la banca. Azules ojos inspeccionaron el negro pantalón de cuero y la ajustada polera amarilla. Ambas aferradas al cuerpo de la rubia perfectamente. Sus pantalones negros dejaban algo para la imaginación, pero no demasiado. Nanoha se sonrojo en demasía cuando sus ojos dieron a parar en el escote de la rubia. Fate no noto las miradas. Con gentileza dejo su bolso de cuero en la banca y tomo con firmeza su café.

Nanoha comenzó a ver el agua, temerosa de ser atrapada mirando el cuerpo de la otra mujer. Sus manos se movían arriba y abajo por sus suaves piernas con la esperanza de poder alejar el frío. Fate noto los movimientos de la corredora y se quito su chaqueta. Se la ofreció a la otra mujer, "Toma."

Volteándose a ver a la rubia, sus ojos se abrieron ante la acción. Aparente, perfecta piel de porcelana, torneados brazos, grandes pechos que parecían presionar la brillante tela amarilla. El pantalón era apretado y hacia que sus piernas lucieran aun más alargadas. Era un crimen, Nanoha lo decidió.

Entonces, recordó la chaqueta ofrecida hacia ella y sacudió su cabeza en negación. "No gracias. Estoy algo sudada. No quisiera…" La chaqueta de cuero fue puesta sobre sus hombros, todos los reclamos murieron en su garganta. La cercanía hizo que se mareara con la fragancia de la rubia. Fate le sonrió amablemente y ajusto la prenda con cuidado.

"Lo siento. Soy algo terca. No podía dejar que te congelaras."

"Gracias." Dijo Nanoha tímidamente.

"No debes agradecerme, Nanoha." Le recordó amablemente la trabajadora a la otra mujer. Fate regreso a su asiento, cruzó sus piernas. Respiró profundamente saboreando el fresco aire de la mañana antes de tomar un sorbo de su café. Antes había notado las miradas de Nanoha pero no lo comento. Las personas siempre se le han quedado mirando por variadas razones. Debido a eso aprendió a ignorarlas. Esta vez, asumió, la fija mirada se debió dar por sus ropas.

"Por qué dices eso?" Nanoha frunció el ceño, dejando sus suaves manos sobre sus rodillas.

"Siendo sincera," Fate suspiró, pasando una mano por sus espesos mechones rubios. "No lo sé." Pero la respuesta no era completamente cierta. Las verdaderas razones corrían por su mente y la asustaba. Había dos razones por las cuales no necesitaba el agradecimiento verbal de la mujer. La primera era que la mera presencia de la corredora era un regalo. La segunda y posiblemente la más aterradora razón era… Su simple deseo de ver las ocultas y dolorosas emociones residiendo en esos ojos cobalto desaparecer aunque fuera por solo un momento. El ver la luz de la alegría reemplazar el vacío de la depresión.

Nanoha arrugo su frente, la respuesta la dejaba pensando. "Oh." Dijo tranquilamente.

Mordiendo su labio, Fate decidió expresarse a la confundida alma. "Porque el ver tu sonrisa es suficiente para mí," admitió. La rubia evito su vergonzoso sonrojo mirando hacia las ondulantes olas.

La honestidad provoco que Nanoha se recargara en la banca, efectivamente ocultando su brillante sonrisa y coloradas mejillas tras sus rodillas. Dio un vistazo en dirección a Fate, notando las coloradas mejillas de la rubia. Decidiendo evitarle a la chica más vergüenza, cambio el tema. "Y cómo estuvo el trabajo?"

"Bien." Sintiendo un toque de incomodidad al compartir detalles de su vida personal, la rubia lucho contra el. Ya raro de por si, confiaba en la extraña, "Hubieron un par de peleas. Ya sabes como es. El alcohol nunca ayuda a las personas con pocas neuronas. O a tipos con sobredosis de testosterona." Nanoha rió por los reclamos y por la cara de irritación de la rubia. "Una bruja buscado actuar como una perra. Perdona mi lenguaje."

La trabajadora nocturna sacudió su cabeza en frustración, "Nunca entenderé porque mujeres sin pantys son más propensas a luchas UFC a muerte." Nanoha se rió algo más fuerte y Fate continuó frustrada, "Al menos el jefe de Bomberos se fue antes que todo el exhibicionismo comenzara. Luego de ese fiasco todo estuvo muy tranquilo."

"Suena… emocionante." Comentó Nanoha, "y un poco peligroso."

"Mucho. Juro que una tenia garras de por lo menos doce centímetros." Dramatizo, mostrando hasta donde creía que llegaban las uñas de la mujer.

"No eran doce centímetros." Nanoha reclamo por la exageración de Fate.

"Ya, ocho entonces." Fate levanto sus manos al aire defendiendo sus palabras. "Me sorprende que no le hubiese sacado los ojos a la otra chica."

"Aun no te creo." Nanoha meneo su cabeza a la trabajadora del club. "Pero tengo una confesión que hacer."

"Oh no… eres una peleadora sin pantys, cierto?" Fate suspiro dramáticamente, viendo con desaprobación a la corredora.

"No!" La bella castaña empujo el hombro de la bromista rubia. "Una amiga se metió en una de esas peleas porque otra chica le agarro el trasero a su novia. Estaba usando esta casi inexistente tanga y todo estaba por todas parte." Nanoha sacudió su cabeza ante el recuerdo de Arisa masacrando una ebria pelirroja. Con un tono positivo en su voz agrego, "pero le logro romper la nariz a la otra chica y unas cuantas costillas… cuando le estrelló un banquillo de madera en la espalda."

"Wow." Fate frunció el ceño, la preocupación escrita en su perfil. "Eso es… wow."

"Seh… Tuvo que hacer servicio comunitario y tomar terapia para el control de la ira."

Fate asintió preguntándose si eso era todo. "Claro eso es…" No muy segura de cómo continuar, levanto los hombros y dijo, "bueno para ella. Supongo."

"Sip, ayudo un poco. Yo también fui, para dar apoyo moral y porque fui quien le paso el banquillo." Fate entre cerro sus ojos mirando a la otra chica, captando la escéptica mirada de la rubia Nanoha rió, "Estoy bromeando. Tan solo le pase una botella de cerveza," rápidamente añadió, "Estaba algo ebria."

"Creo que estabas muy ebria." Fate sonrío, "Creo que tu y tus amigas deberían mantenerse lejos de mi club." Nanoha rió. "Muy, muy lejos."

"Por qué? Haríamos tu noche mucho más excitante."

"Estoy segura." Respondió Fate sarcástica.

"Hey! No somos tan malas. Mi amiga pago por los gastos médicos y la otra chica aprendió su lección." Añadió Nanoha fácilmente, "Y ahora todas somos amigas. Nos mete gratis en conciertos."

"Voy a ser honesta," Dijo la rubia con rostro serio, "estoy un poco preocupada. Golpeas a todos tus amigos hasta que se rinden?"

"No!" La corredora nuevamente se defendió. "No a todos," Nanoha sonrió avergonzada, "No te he golpeado a ti." Dijo sin pensarlo, deteniéndose para considerar la insinuación.

"Así que ahora somos amigas?" Pregunto la rubia, medio enserio, medio en broma.

"Si. A menos que no quieras ser mi amiga?" Pregunto Nanoha juguetonamente, pero sus ojos mantenían una fuerte muestra de vulnerabilidad y desesperanza.

"No, si quiero" La rubia bajo la cabeza, sintiéndose tímida, "ser tu amiga." Compartió la brillante sonrisa que recibió.

El aire que las rodeaba era calmo y tranquilizador. El sentimiento era similar a una taza de chocolate caliente en un frío día de invierno. Algo tan reconfortante por estar en la cercanía del otro. Nanoha era incapaz de entender como la rubia pasó de ser una extraña a una amiga en solo unos días. Encontraba difícil el determinar porque todo fluía tan fácilmente con ella.

El tranquilo momento fue interrumpido cuando Fate maldijo por lo bajo. "Mierda. Tengo que irme." Miro su reloj nuevamente, como si esperara que estuviese mintiendo. "Lo siento, de verdad necesito irme. Adiós." La rubia tomo sus cosas. Casi sale corriendo, pero recordó algo. "Toma, esto es para ti." Dejo un sobre en blanco en el regazo de Nanoha y salio corriendo con el bolso sobre su hombro. "Adiós!"

"Adiós!" Grito Nanoha cuando logro entender lo que pasaba. La sorprendida y bella castaña miraba el blanco sobre, entonces se percato de algo. "Oh espera…." Grito en vano. La otra mujer ya había desaparecido para cuando se dio cuenta de que aun traía puesta la chaqueta de Fate. Pensó en salir corriendo tras ella, pero no estaba segura de encontrarla en el amplio parque. Una pequeña parte de ella disfrutaba el estar rodeada por la esencia de la otra mujer. La chaqueta de cuero casi se sentía similar a la tranquilizadora presencia de la rubia.

Bajo sus pies al suelo y dejo que el sobre descansara en su regazo mientras pasaba sus brazos por las mangas. Una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Toques de electricidad corrieron por sus venas ante la expectativa de abrir el sobre. La parte frontal estaba en blanco, ninguna palabra que indicara su contenido ni quien la enviaba. Incluso el sello estaba sin utilizar. Abriendo el sobre, introdujo sus dedos buscando el contenido.

No había un saludo, solo unos cuantos párrafos escritos en una hermosa letra cursiva. Nanoha paso la yema de su dedo índice sobre la negra tinta. Podía sentir las hendiduras causada por la fuerte presión del lápiz de Fate.

"_No se como empezar esta carta, así que iré directo al grano. Nuestras conversaciones se han quedado en mis pensamientos. Tus preguntas y emociones resuenan dentro de mí. El otro día no puse todos mis pensamientos en palabras, porque simplemente no pude. Pero aquí en el papel creo ser capaz de hacer un mejor trabajo. Estas palabras que siento, no suenan muy bien dichas en voz alta, tal vez, solo tal vez esta hoja y lápiz les hagan justicia._

_Mi idea del matrimonio puede ser representada por una simple carta. Una relación comienza como un esqueleto que se presenta ante ti con un sobre y una hoja de papel. Si la relación continua, emociones y sentimientos se escribirán en ella. Mientras pasa el tiempo la tinta podría desvanecerse y las emociones tal vez tacharse. Como sea, si el tiempo continúa y la escritura nunca se detiene, la tinta se mantendrá intacta como el primer día. Entonces, la carta es introducida dentro del sobre. _

_El compromiso seria el sobre recibiendo una dirección. Marcando tu vida en un nuevo camino. El caminar hacia el altar es el colocar la estampilla que te pondrá en tu camino. Finalmente, cuando dices 'Si, acepto' sellas lo que seria una relación completa con una sólida base para un amor que viajara muchos años. _

_El sellar un sobre vacío es una lastima, porque seria demasiado ligero y podría salir volando durante el viaje. Perdido el cruel viento que podría llegar con el tiempo. _

_Desde afuera puedo decir estas cosas. Otros, incluida yo, te diremos que hagas todo lo posible por ser feliz. Pero yo se que no es tan simple. Todo lo que puedo entregarte son estas simples palabras y pensamientos de alguien que es ajeno, y mi más sincero deseo de verte sonreír libremente. Cuida de ti. _

_De,_

_Tan solo otra vendedora de droga."_

Dos lágrimas cayeron sobre la despedida haciendo que la tinta se corriera hasta el final de la hoja. Antes de que otras pudieran escapar, Nanoha limpio sus ojos apartando cualquier futura lágrima. La única evidencia de su llanto era el ligero rojo en sus ojos. Cuidadosamente guardo la carta y la introdujo en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. Tragando el nudo que se había formado en su garganta comenzó a caminar hasta su oficina. Su corazón no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para regresar al departamento.

* * *

**Aquí el segundo capitulo. **

**Saludos! Como han estado? Yo algo ocupada… amigos fiesteros y esas cosas, hehehe. **

**Caballero de Pegaso, gracias por los buenos saludos. ZonaRose es otra de los escritores que me gustan de este fandom, estaba pensando en comunicarme con ella para poder pedirle permiso pero ahora que lo pides, con mayor razón me daré el tiempo. Un abrazo psicológico de vuelta.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**KleerRitter.**


	3. Can you see the Truth

Chapter 3: Can you see the truth.

Poesía en **negrilla.**

Flashback en _cursiva._

**Poema:** Para un extraño de Walt Whitman.

**Disclaimer: **MGLN no me pertenece ni sus personajes. **Esta historia es solo una traducción del original escrito por MoonlightRainbow. **

**Me entregaste el placer de tus ojos,**

**Rostro, piel mientras pasamos, **

**Observas mi barba, pecho, manos,**

**A cambio,**

Nanoha llego mas temprano de lo usual, usando sus Adidas negras, rotos pantaloncillos y una polera de micro fibra. Observo la maltrecha banca de madera y se sentó. Rozó sus manos sobre la negra chaqueta de cuero que estaba sobre su regazo. Sus pulmones llenos con el frío aire mañanero. Su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás mientras recordaba los eventos de la noche anterior. Relajándose, sus parpados de cerraron.

_Llegó más temprano a casa porque uno de sus pacientes había cambiado la hora. Suspiro pesadamente y camino hasta el baño dejando toda ropa sucia de su bolso en un cesto. La corredora dejo en el piso su bolso rosado, decidiendo tomar un rápido baño._

_Sirvió un vaso lleno de Merlot, sintiéndose limpia y fresca tras la ducha. Ojos cobalto inspeccionaron la cara chaqueta de cuero que había dejado en el sofá. Retiro la carta en el trabajo y la escondió en la parte trasera del ultimo cajón de su escritorio. Temerosa de tener que explicar el origen de la chaqueta decidió colgarla en su closet. El mentir se le había vuelto una actividad frecuente, pero no tenia deseos de sentirse cómoda con el acto. Asumió que Yuuno no preguntaría por el ajeno ítem Aun así, sabia que existía la posibilidad de que su prometido lo notara. La posibilidad era razón suficiente para ella para esconder la chaqueta de Fate. _

_Nanoha volvió a su confortable lugar en el estropeado sillón reclinable. Acurrucándose en el desteñido material del asiento ojeando sin mucha atención la revista Magazine. Los últimos rayos de luz brillaban a través de la ventana del living. Sus ojos escaneaban las coloridas paginas, pero su mente estaba en otro sitio. Estaba tratando de comprender porque era tan reservada con sus encuentros con Fate._

_Una parte de ella temía que alguien lo descubriera y la mejor parte de su día se desvaneciera. Le aterraba que él se descubriera de lo que hablaban. Por sobre cualquier otra razón, temía que alguien entendiese porque necesitaba desesperadamente caer en esos orbes carmesí todas las mañanas cuando ella misma no conocía la razón. _

_La revista calló al piso perdida mientras el rítmico respirar de Nanoha llenaba el cuarto. Tras sus cerrados parpados visualizaba ojos borgoña. Soñaba con el alcanzar y recorrer con sus dedos dorados mechones, pero con cada paso hacia adelante la rubia permanecía fuera de alcance. Lagrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas. Cada vez que la llamaba, silencio era todo lo que oía. Desde algún lugar en la oscuridad tras ella oía una voz llamando, "Nanoha!"_

_Abrió sus ojos para encontrar preocupados orbes esmeralda, "Hola. Estabas teniendo una pesadilla." Dijo su prometido, limpiando las lágrimas de su mejilla. Desorientada por su siesta toco su rostro encontrando abundante humedad._

_Tragó los inquietantes sentimientos y sonrío pese a su confusión interna. "Si, supongo." Afortunadamente, su voz no se quebranto durante su respuesta. _

"_Estas bien?" Su masculina voz era suave y gentil, matándola aun más porque sabia que le importaba. Pese a su genuina preocupación todo lo que le podía dar a cambio era una mentira. _

_Su sonrisa y expresión facial era reconfortante para él, "Estoy bien." _

_Él observo sus ojos y no observo nada más que la verdad en sus palabras, "Que bien porque te tengo una sorpresa" Ella frunció el ceño mientras el buscaba en su bolsillo, "Terminaron de arreglarlo hoy, ahora puedes lucirlo." Abrió la negra caja para revelar un anillo de diamantes de dos quilates con una dorada banda. Usando su mano izquierda para levantar la de ella puso el anillo en su dedo con su derecha. "Ahora es realmente oficial." _

"_Lo es." Dijo ella suavemente. Su perfil cambio a uno de mostraba cariño, "Es hermoso."_

_Sus ojos esmeraldas no abandonaron sus azules, "No tan hermosa como tú." Se acerco y tiernamente beso los rosados labios de Nanoha. Por costumbre y deseando sentir lo que el sentía regreso el beso. "No se como pude tener tanta suerte," sonrió ampliamente y se levanto._

_El anillo, el beso y las palabras condujeron un cuchillo a través de su corazón. Eran tan tiernas, tan amoroso, sin embargo, su ternura, su amor, eran forzados. Ella se sentaba ahí recibiendo toda la atención que cualquier otra mujer estaría deseosa de recibir y todo lo que sentía era lastima. Lastima por un hombre que no amaba de la manera que el merecía, de la manera que el la amaba. Se alejo de ella, su larga coleta siguiéndole, "Espero que tengas hambre. Traje a casa comida China de ese lugar frente a mi oficina."_

_Mordiendo su labio inferior, levanto su mano izquierda debajo de la luz de la lámpara. La clara joya resplandecía en la luz, emitiendo rayos multicolores que brillaban contra las paredes blancas. "Suena genial. Rente el documental del Área 51 que querías ver."_

"_En serio?" Se asomo desde la cocina para preguntarle, arreglando sus lentes mientras lo hacia._

_Su sonrisa se ensancho ante la esperanzadora mirada en sus ojos verdes. "Si." Sentía ganas de reír por la gran sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro. _

"_Genial!" Se cambió al sofá. Él se sentó a su lado sacó unas cajas de unas bolsas de plástico, dejándolas en la mesita. "Alguien en el trabajo me dijo sobre esto. Dijo que mostraban un prototipo de la nave en la que estaban trabajando. Puede volar desde Nueva York hasta Francia en veinte minutos! Que tan genial es eso?"_

_Sabia que era una pregunta retórica y mantuvo silencio, contenta con ver su arranque geek. Su mente divagaba durante la conversación, regresando a las palabras de su nueva amiga. Se había vuelto floja? Se había rendido en la relación? Tenían un 'eso' en primer lugar? Más importante aún como sabia que era 'eso'? Cuándo se había vuelto todo tan confuso y… _

"_Nanoha? Nanoha?" Movió su mano frente a sus nublados ojos._

_Sacudió su cabeza para aclarar la niebla. "Lo siento. Ha sido un largo día."_

_Simpatía llenaron sus preocupados ojos. "Esta bien." No, no lo esta, pensó para si misma._

_Se volteo y su voz cambio a una cuidadosa y preocupada, "Y bien… hoy estaba pensando. Se que no estabas exactamente emocionada cuando mi mamá menciono que um… dejaras tu trabajo después de la boda." Junto sus palmas, temeroso de mirar los azules ojos de su prometida, "Quiero que sepas que puedes hacer lo que tú quieras. No es que necesites mi permiso. Quiero decir… no me importa. Quiero decir, me importa pero… mi mamá es bastante llevada a sus ideas, pero eso no quiere decir que hacer todo lo que diga." _

_Nanoha rió sin mucha gracia, "Ella no paga nuestra renta Yuuno, es dueña de todo el edificio. Lo siento pero no crees que tal vez ella se siente en el derecho de tomar alguna de las decisiones que conciernen a nuestras vidas." _

"_Eso no importa. Soy su hijo, ella no va a echarnos si no haces algo que sugirió." El rubio finalmente volteó hacia ella, "Mira, solo estoy diciendo que es nuestra vida y nuestras decisiones así que… podemos hacer lo que queramos."_

_La corredora presiono el puente de su nariz, "Trabajas en un lugar que ella te escogió. Te recomendó para el lugar. Me refiero a que ella dono dinero para tu investigación." Suspiró, "No estoy segura de que sepas lo que es tomar tus propias decisiones. Y no creo ser mejor." _

"_Yo te escogí." Murmuro. _

_Y fue una mala decisión, pensó Nanoha. "Lo sé, pero… mira, aprecio lo que dijiste. De verdad lo hago. Es solo que… quieres que siga con mi trabajo?"_

"_Quiero que hagas lo que sea que te haga feliz." Suspiro sonoramente._

"_Es una pregunta de si o no."_

"_Si! Consérvalo!" Exclamo, llevando sus manos al aire._

"_Bien." Cogió algo de su manchada caja blanca llena de fideos. "Lamento lo que dije," su suave voz hizo que él se encorvara más._

_No respondió, pero sabía a lo que se refería. Sabe que tiene razón. Él es hijo de su madre. Algo que nunca considero como algo malo. Su madre era inteligente y usualmente estaba en lo correcto. Quién era él para cuestionar a la mujer que le dio todo? Dijo que el trabajo de una esposa era cuidar de la familia, casa y marido. Pero él no quería perder a Nanoha por culpa de esa ideología. "Tan solo veamos la película."_

_Comieron en silencio a excepción del ruido de la televisión. Eventualmente, la cena fue dejada de lado. El animo de Yuuno cambio a feliz mientras empezaba el documental. Nanoha lo observo semi interesada. Su atención iba de entre los brazos puestos a su alrededor a las imágenes que aparecían por la pantalla. _

_Sabía que Yuuno no la obligaría a dejar su trabajo, pero forzó el tema de todos modos. Pensó que si tal vez presionaba lo suficiente él diría no y ella tendría suerte. Porque si él decía no ella finalmente tendría una razón para no amarlo. Una razón para no quererlo. Ella no lo quería, pero lo necesitaba… como amigo. _

_Ahí en sus brazos. Brazos que eran tan fuertes y cálidos al tacto, sintió el vacío formarse. Sintió el siempre presente vacío expandirse con cada segundo que pasaba. No entendía porque se sentía sola en los brazos del hombre que la amaba completamente. Su mente regreso a la analogía ofrecida por la trabajadora del club. Se volvió la relación un sobre vacío? Borro ella su pasado, su futuro? O existió la carta en primer lugar?_

_Los pensamientos fueron alejados mientras trataba de amar nuevamente al hombre que la mantenía sobre un pedestal. Luego de un rato se encontraron recostados en su cama. Nanoha de su lado. Su espalda hacia su prometido._

"_Te amo." Susurró en su oreja antes de apagar la luz. Rodeó con sus brazos a su futura esposa._

_Lágrimas amenazaron con salir mientras respondía, rezando por que fuera cierto, "También te amo." Nanoha trago la bilis que se formaba en su garganta. Apretó los brazos que rodeaban su cintura, deseando que el peso del anillo en su mano no se sintiera tan ajeno, tan sofocante. El sueño no le acompaño. En vez de eso se mantuvo despierta, mirando a la blanca pared._

El recuerdo se desvanecía mientras cobaltos ojos se ajustaban a la luz a través del follaje. Certeros dedos se presionaban contra la suave madera de la banca, como tratando de volver a la realidad. Una que rápidamente se le salía de control.

Su cabeza, pesada y pulsante, se fue hacia un costado. Observaba el suave y negro cuero. Dedos trazaban la brillante doble línea amarilla que recorría las mangas de la chaqueta. Se deslizaban sobre un parche triangular cocido a la chaqueta. Perdida en su exploración de la costosa prenda no oyó los pasos que se acercaban.

Su nueva amiga noto su aturdido estado. Ojos carmesí inmediatamente detectaron el anillo de diamantes que residía en su mano izquierda. La rubia suspiro ante la confirmación visual de que la corredora esta de hecho comprometida. Se quedo viendo al redondo diamante sostenido por una montura de oro blanco. Frío, hermoso, solo. Por otra parte, noto el tamaño y la calidad de la brillante joya. Quien fuera que puso la sortija en la mano de la bella castaña, la amaba y le daría todo lo que su corazón deseara. La única pregunta que queda es si, el corazón de Nanoha lo deseaba a él? La respuesta, no estaba segura de querer conocerla.

Caminando hasta ser vista por la corredora, provoco que sus azules ojos recorrieran desnudas piernas de porcelana. La dorada rubia podía pasar fácilmente por una super modelo con su mini falda de mezclilla, top con cuello de encaje y tacos con tirantes negros. Trasnochados ojos y labios con brillo completaban la apariencia que tendría a cualquier hombre tartamudeando un saludo. El natural aire de confidencia que irradiaba de la rubia disminuía al hacer contacto visual con Nanoha. Si hubiese visto a Fate en cualquier otro lugar estaba segura de que la mujer le parecería inalcanzable. Sin embargo, aquí en el parque la rubia permitía que sus murallas se volvieran casi transparentes, pero aun así las mantenía firme en su lugar.

"Buenos días." Saludo Fate calidamente.

Más tarde atribuiría su imprudencia a la falta de sueño, pero no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera, "No es por ser grosera, pero naciste así? Porque en realidad eres como… perfecta." Nanoha utilizo sus cuidadas manos para gesticular un ovalo para enmarcar la figura de Fate.

La rubia sonrió, mostrando sus perfectamente alineados y blancas perlas. Bajo su cabeza avergonzada y soltó un risa que sonaba como música para la cansada mente de Nanoha. Recuperando la compostura Fate le mostró un lindo puchero mientras respondía, "Um… si quieres decir si soy natural y no me he hecho nada, entonces si."

La respuesta que recibió fue una sacudida de cabeza y una mirada de disgusto, "Eso es ridículo," Hubo una larga pausa, la cual Fate utilizo para inspeccionar la condición de su acompañante. La palabra exhausta vino a su mente, pero la mujer esta estresada. Esos magnificentes e hipnóticos ojos cobalto están vacíos y sin brillo. Lo que veía hacia que el corazón de la rubia se apretara en dolor y lástima. "Lo siento, eso fue realmente inapropiado. No debí…" La castaña se sonrojó, percatándose de lo que había dicho.

"Hey," Interrumpió Fate, compasión y entendimiento llenando sus carmesí orbes. La suave mano de la rubia envolvió la de la corredora, su pulgar gentilmente acariciaba la parte posterior de su mano. Su pulso tanto se calmo como acelero ante el tacto. "No te preocupes por ello." Con esas simples palabras de consuelo, Fate apretó su mano y la soltó.

"Así que cambiando el tema. Tengo una pregunta para ti." Avisó Fate, esperando distraer a la mujer.

"A si? Dame tu mejor tiro."

Fate soltó una risita, "Muy bien. No se trata sobre ninguna posible operación que te hayas realizado. Así que no te preocupes por ello." Nanoha le dio una mirada asesina en broma y Fate la ignoro, "Si pudieses tener un superpoder, cuál seria?"

"Cómo es que escogiste esa pregunta? Es tan random."

Culpaba a Signum por hacer que realmente considerara la pregunta cuando tomaron chocolate caliente temprano esa mañana. En vez de responder dijo, "Te di una fácil, teniendo en cuenta que preguntaste si era plástica."

"No dije que eras plástica…"

"Solo responde la pregunta." La rubia rodó los ojos ante la resistencia de la mujer.

"Oh, poniéndonos un poco nerviosas, no?" Nanoha se detuvo, golpeando con un dedo su barbilla, "Magia."

"No se si eso realmente…"

"Lo es. Preguntaste por un poder y hasta donde se la magia es un superpoder."

"Hablando de ser peleadora." Murmuro Fate, pero Nanoha la escucho y le golpeo el brazo. "Bueno, bueno. Magia será. Serias una bruja."

"No quiero ser una bruja."

"Bueno, como una hechicera." Nanoha sacudió su cabeza. "Como una chica mágica." La bella castaña movió sus hombros medio descorazonada. "Sabes que? Serás mágica de cualquier forma que quieras." Eso trajo una sonrisa satisfecha a la cara de Nanoha.

"Qué hay de ti?" Preguntó la corredora.

"No lo sé."

"Por qué me preguntaste si no sabias?"

"No puedo decidirme." Explico Fate.

"Vamos. Seis de uno o la mitad de otra docena." Nanoha se encogió de hombros como si no dejara a nadie más confundido.

"Qué?"

"Ya sabes."

"No, no lo sé. Me mareas."

"Es sobre la indecisión." Arrugas se formaron en la frente de Fate. "Piensa en ello."

"Preferiría no hacerlo." La rubia entrecerró sus ojos hacia el océano. "Rayos mágicos."

Era el turno Nanoha para mirar a la rubia confundida, "Qué es eso?"

"Tengo una imagen mental. No puedo explicarlo."

Nanoha miro con recelo a la desprevenida rubia, "Por qué dijiste que la magia no era un superpoder si ibas a escoger magia."

Fate levanto sus manos en defensa ante las acusaciones, "Primero que todo, no dije eso. Mayoritariamente porque nunca me dejaste. Y segundo, no se como describir mi elección, así que ahí tienes."

"Arrepintiéndote." Acuso Nanoha.

"Como sea," Fate cruzo sus brazos sobre su bien dotado pecho. Nanoha mordió su grueso labio inferior para contener su risa por el adorable puchero en el rostro de la rubia.

"Estamos discutiendo por idioteces." Nanoha rodó los ojos por la infantil discusión.

"Tal vez, pero es una idiotez importante."

"Y eso no tiene sentido." Ambas mujeres rieron ante su extraña batalla verbal. Entonces el silencio lleno en espacio entre ellas.

"Y um… Toma." Nanoha le entrego la chaqueta negra a la silenciosa rubia. "Mejor te la entrego antes de que salgas corriendo otra vez," bromeó.

La dorada rubia soltó una risita, tomando la chaqueta de la otra mano de Nanoha. El contacto piel-con-piel envió una corriente a través de las venas del brazo de Fate. Supondría que esa sensación seria a lo que los rayos mágicos se parecerían. "Seh, lamento eso. Como que lo olvide luego de que… 'Te vi, se encontró pensando. En su lugar dijo',… trabaje."

"No hay problema." Nanoha levanto la mirada hasta el claro cielo azul. "Solo le agrega al misterio."

"Misterio?" Una rubia y esculpida ceja se levanto.

"Si. El misterio que es Fate-chan." Nanoha no noto el coqueto y juguetón tono en su voz, "Eres como un puzzle."

La rubia frunció sus labios, consintiendo a la corredora. "Cómo un rompecabezas?"

"No. Eres un crucigrama." Inconcientemente la corredora se acerco a la hipnotizada rubia, "Tengo estas pistas, estos pequeños datos. Pero aun me es algo difícil el encontrar que es lo que encaja y cual es la palabra que mejor te define."

Fate sonrió, pero no se reflejaba en sus repentinos congelados ojos carmesí. La rosada piel de Nanoha se volvió de gallina. La trabajadora del club descruzo y cruzo sus largas y ágiles piernas. El aire entre ellas se sentía frío para la corredora mientras Fate paseaba sus rojos ojos por el barandal frente a ellas. La rabia respiro profundo antes de voltear nuevamente hacia la castaña con ojos que podrían derretir el metal con su intensidad.

Nanoha se recargo en la banca ante la ferviente mirada fijada en ella. No sabia donde o si es que había sobrepasado su lazo, pero reconocía esa mirada. Era similar a la que la rubia fijó en ella cuando hicieron contacto la primera vez. Casi como si la rubia estuviese tratando de sumergirse tras la superficie de sus cobalto. "Tú también eres un misterio para mi." Fate rompió el encuentro de miradas para ver la hora en su teléfono. "Será mejor que me vaya antes que me quede dormida y al gerente le de un ataque."

Nanoha sintió como si la rubia fuese a huir, pero no fue capaz de detenerla. Extrañas sensaciones recorrieron su cuerpo cuando esos orbes rojos se clavaron en los suyos. Su resistencia y fuerza parecieron disminuir frente al tornado que era la desconocida rubia. No entendía porque era que se resistía, pero si se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo. "Tengo una cita temprano. También debería irme."

"Bien." Fate reunió la fuerza para levantarse. Sus pálidos brazos se deslizaron por las negras mangas de cuero. Pasó la correa de cuero de su bolso por sobre su cabeza para dejarla sobre su hombro. "Cuídate, Nanoha." La rubia se detuvo solo un segundo antes de decir su nombre. Como si decirlo en voz hiciese que todo alrededor de ellas se fuese a caer a pedazos.

"Tú también, Fate-chan." La trabajadora del club sonrió por el cariñoso apodo lo que a cambio provoco que una genuina sonrisa cobrara vida en el bello rostro de la castaña. "Buenas noches."

"Buenos días." Con las palabras de despedida la rubia se giró y alejó de la fisioterapeuta. Nanoha se sentó ahí por unos cuantos minutos luchando contra la urgencia de seguir a la rubia, pero no la siguió. En vez de eso se alejo de la banca, esperando impaciente por su futuro encuentro.

**No soy quien para hablarte, no soy quien para pensarte**

**Cuando me quedo sentado solo o despierto por la noche, solo**

**Debo esperar, no tengo dudas de que volveré a verte**

**Debo cuidar de no perderte.**

* * *

Uff~ otro capitulo.

Saludos a todos los que leen esta historia. Que tengan un buen mes de Agosto, mi favorito por varias razones, una de ellas mi cumpleaños, pero que digan que es de los gatos suma varios puntos.

Mientras terminaba de transcribir escuchaba 'The love bug~' de BoA ft. m-Flo, más especifico la presentación que hicieron en "BoA the LIVE - 20th Birthday (2006)" buena música.

Por cierto, escuchan a BoA?

Cuidense,

pd: Saludos Nara!


	4. You Can See The Truth

**Capitulo 4: **You can see the truth.

**Disclaimer: **MGLN no me pertenece. **Esta historia es solo una traducción del original escrito por MoonlighRainbow.**

* * *

Sus tempranos encuentros continuaron. Ambas mujeres buscaban alivio del estrés en sus vidas con las alegres bromas matutinas. Nanoha no sacaba a colación sus problemas personales y Fate no se molestaba en mencionarlo.

La rubia amaba la forma en que su espíritu se sentía más ligero luego de sus encuentros con la corredora. La castaña disfrutaba del calor y alivio que encontraba con la presencia de la rubia. Mirar los ojos carmesí todas las mañanas era comparable a rodear con sus manos un tazón de chocolate caliente en un día de invierno. Sentía que las falsas sonrisas y el oculto dolor se desvanecían mientras verdadera felicidad llenaba su vacío.

Ninguna entendía como una extraña se había convertido en su santuario, aun así ambas lo aceptaban. Las citas al amanecer eran momentos atesorados. Encuentros de los que no hablaban con nadie.

Por un mes, mantuvieron una rutina de variadas discusiones que iban desde chismes de celebridades hasta cuestiones de política. Ninguna preguntaba sobre los asuntos personales de la otra. No obstante, algo de información se escapaba cuando hablaban. Datos sobre experiencias personales, opiniones sobre variados temas y reacciones físicas frente a diferentes asuntos formaban su opinión sobre la otra. Comenzaron a esperar respuestas en particular de la otra. Había un grado de entendimiento, pero un mutuo interés en que era lo que no podían entender la una de la otra.

Tal vez es el misterio, la niebla que rodeaba a la otra lo que las traía de vuelta. Tal vez es la paz que las llenaba al estar en la presencia de la otra lo que las mantenía adictas. Lo que 'fuese', las asustaba a un nivel que no admitirían. Porque 'eso' era desconocido. Y lo desconocido no puede entenderse. Sin entendimiento, la confianza es un puente que podría sucumbir ante la fuerza de una suave brisa de verano. Así que ambas mujeres se sujetaban a lo seguro, lo conocido. Aun si lo conocido hacia a la rubia sentirse muerta por dentro. Aun si lo conocido hacia que la corredora se sintiera destrozada por dentro.

Pero lo desconocido tiene un atractivo distinto a todo lo que han encontrado. El espejismo de un oasis en medio del Sahara cuando se te ha negado el agua durante una semana era nada en comparación. Existía una fuerza invisible atrayéndolas y empujándolas hacia la otra. El cansado y débil podía solo resistir hasta que el cuerpo se abandonara ante las demandas del corazón…

Nanoha miraba por la ventana de su departamento, viendo las luces de la ciudad. Sostenía su taza de té de frambuesa un poco presionada contra su pecho. Una desgastada frazada azul cubría sus piernas mientras se estiraba en el sillón. Ojos vacíos reflejaban las coloridas luces que brillaban a las 3 A.M. de un martes por la mañana. Oyó pasos acercándose por el pasillo. Una enredadera envolvía su corazón, rodeando, apretando. Es el momento, pensó. El dolor la adormecía mientras intensificaba su agarre sobre la taza como si fuese un salvavidas.

"Nanoha?" Llego una cansada pregunta. "Qué sucede?"

Se quedó ahí inmóvil, su mirada firme en la roja luz de un edificio a la distancia. La corredora se había movido hasta la sala a las 2 A.M. Desesperadamente tratando de entender que estaba mal. Su veredicto… sin resultados. Su sincero deseo cuando ayer regreso del trabajo fue tratar de amar al hombre que la amaba profundamente, sin esfuerzo. El tratar de ser la prometida que él merecía. No la novia fugitiva en la que se estaba convirtiendo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo le respondió honestamente, "No lo se. No lo se."

Las repetidas palabras rompieron el dique y las lágrimas brotaron. Las claras gotas que rodaron por sus mejillas las secó, temiendo que él hiciera el trabajo por ella. "Nanoha…" Imploro con genuina preocupación, caminando hacia ella.

"No," dijo en un ronco susurro. No quería su amabilidad cuando sabia que su corazón estaba por romperse. "Yo…" No, pensó. Le ahorraría eso incluso si la verdad carcomía su consciencia. "Yuuno, lo siento tanto. Es solo…." Se atraganto con sus palabras, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos para evitar sus preocupados ojos esmeralda.

Él sabía que algo estaba mal. Él sabía que algo andaba mal. Nanoha parecía distante. Por las últimas semanas había estado fuera de su alcance. Meses si era honesto consigo mismo. Hizo la propuesta esperando que volviera a él. Después de decir 'si', la bella castaña estuvo más con él, pero nunca totalmente 'con' él. Era solo su sombra, un mero matiz de la original. No estaba ciego, pero se lo atribuía a los nervios. Tal vez estaba confundida.

Las mujeres eran complicadas. Unos días podían ser todo sonrisas y brillar más que el sol, pero otros días podían empezar una pelea sin ninguna razón. Ahora, sin embargo, enfrentado a la mujer que amaba llorando en dolor, entendió que las razones que se daba a si mismo eran mentiras. "Qué sucede?" Se arrodillo a un costado del sofá, sosteniendo su mano pese a su advertencia. Necesitaba saber que estaba mal para así poder arreglarlo. Si le daba la oportunidad lo arreglaría.

"Yuuno," dijo, rogándole que dejara de ser tan amable con ella. "No puedo…" Nanoha se atraganto con sus palabras al ver los verdes orbes compasivos. Dejo su taza en la mesa de café. Las palabras que necesitaba decir se rehusaban a salir. Pero viendo esos ojos llenos de amor, supo que debía hablar, "No me puedo casar contigo. No puedo. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto." Su voz se rompió a la vez que soltaba su mano de la de él. Le rogó que se quedara, que no hiciera esto. Pero ella bloqueo sus plegarias y cerro de golpe la puerta de su cuarto.

Sus puños colisionaron con la puerta. Él preguntó 'por qué' pero su única respuesta era llorar aun más. Con su espalda contra la pared que daba hacia la puerta se deslizó hasta el suelo. Cómo podría darle el porque cuando ni siquiera tenia una respuesta definitiva para ella misma? No podía explicar el porque su amor por él se había desvanecido, porque no sabia la razón o cuando ocurrió.

Los golpes se detuvieron, pero continuaba rogando por respuestas, por ella. Se calmó lo suficiente como para saber que no se podía quedar. Armó dos bolsos y una mochila.

Endureciendo su resolución abrió la puerta para encontrar a un agitado rubio sentado de espalda a la pared opuesta. Levanto la vista con esperanzados ojos que se llenaron de dolor al ver sus bolsos. Sus rubios mechones estaban fuera de lugar y sus anteojos estaban ladeados, pero ella apretó su mandíbula. Caminando hasta la puerta, se detuvo cuando su mano se posó alrededor de su cintura. "Por favor no te vayas. No se que hacer sin ti." No le respondió, "Por favor quédate." Mirada alicaída, no quería ver su respuesta. Nanoha tragó sus lágrimas, el dolor y levanto su rostro. No esta haciendo esto solo por ella. Esta haciendo esto porque Yuuno merece algo mejor que ella. Al menos se convencía a si misma para creer que esa era la verdad.

"No puedo, Yuuno. Necesito espacio." No estaba en posición para preguntar por tiempo o espacio, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Él cedió, obedeciendo su petición. Su único deseo era complacerla y el pensar en ello la hacia sentir enferma. Sus piernas la habían llevado hasta la puerta, su mano envolviendo el pomo.

Tomo su pausa como un centelleo de esperanza. Pero la esperanza murió rápido cuando sintió su mano ser abierta y cerrada alrededor de un anillo de diamantes. Cálidos labios rozaron contra su húmeda mejilla, pero sus ojos esmeraldas nunca dejaron de ver el cerrado puño que sostenía la realidad de la situación. El cerrar de la puerta resonó en el repentino frío y solitario departamento. El rubio no sabia que era lo que acababa de pasar a excepción de su mundo saliendo por la puerta. Porque, se preguntaba mientras se hundía en la blanca alfombra.

Arisa se arrastro hasta la puerta, el idiota que golpeaba a su puerta a intempestivas horas iba saber un poco de lo que pensaba. Observo a través de la mirilla de la puerta y sus cansados ojos se abrieron.

"Nanoha, qué…" no termino la pregunta porque una bella ojiazul se lanzo a los brazos de su amiga.

Arisa pasó sus brazos alrededor de la lloriqueante mujer. "Cariño, quien…" Suzuka se detuvo a la mitad de su pregunta. Le ofreció a su prometida una comprensiva sonrisa. "Iré a preparar té."

Arisa asintió, pero no soltó el agarre que tenia en la destrozada mujer. Había visto la incertidumbre en los ojos de Nanoha el día que les habló sobre su compromiso. Tal vez si hubiese puesto más atención hubiera notado la falsa sonrisa de Nanoha cuando Yuuno era mencionado en sus conversaciones. Sabía que debió haber dicho algo en vez de, extrañamente, morderse la lengua. Pero ya era tarde para todo eso. Su mejor amiga estaba en sus brazos, murmurando incomprensibles palabras.

Algunas de las que decía eran disculpas dirigidas a ella y Suzuka. Mientras el resto, asumió que iban dirigidas a su prometido… ex prometido.

La guió hasta el sofá, pateando la puerta para cerrarla, en el proceso. La rubia se sentía tan inútil mientras sobaba la pequeña espalda de Nanoha.

Entre las muchas preguntas que plagaban a ambas, Arisa y Suzuka, una se realzaba por sobre el resto. Qué o tal vez quién podía tocar a Nanoha tan profundamente que sus nublados ojos se aclararon para ver la verdad? Por qué Nanoha reconoció su infelicidad una vez levantado el velo? Se puedo haber cegado a la verdad, actuar por el bien de hacer feliz a Yuuno pero no lo hizo, Por qué?

Por qué era la pregunta que todas se harían durante los siguientes meses.

* * *

**Y ya estamos a la mitad de la trama. **

**Transcribir esto se me hizo algo más complicado (y no solo porque me ha dado un sueño de aquellos) sino por toda la emoción que conlleva el capitulo. **

**Nuevamente, mil gracias y saludos a todos quienes pasan por aquí. Mis clases ya se reanudaron, pero antes del fin de semana tengo planeado otro 'release' eso si, no de esta historia. **

**Cuídense y feliz día del niño! (algo adelantado, aquí se celebra el domingo)**

**KleerRitter.**

**pd: Nara! gracias por los saludos, pero aun faltan más que algunos días para celebrar. Te recomiendo escuchar 'Valenti' de BoA. Nice song&rhythm~**


	5. The void between Hearts

**Capitulo 5 The void between hearts**

**Poesía en**_** Cursiva**_

**Poema: **El "Porque" afligido del Amor de Emily Dickinson.

**Disclaimer: **MGLN no me pertenece. **Esta historia es solo una traducción del original escrito por Moonlight Rainbow. **

_El "porque" afligido del amor_

_Es todo lo que el amor puede hablar_

_Construido por tan solo una silaba_

_El más grande corazón que se rompe _

Vacíos ojos borgoña miran como el mar se agita señalando que una tormenta se acerca, pero su mente esta lejos de pensamientos sobre oscuros cielos. En vez de eso, imágenes de la mañana anterior se reproducen en su mente. Memorias de una suave piel, una adictiva fragancia y un amargo sabor. El evento y las balbuceadas disculpas las atormentaban incluso en las tempranas horas. Oscuras, profundas bolsas yacían bajo sus orbes carmesí.

Tomo otro sorbo de sus whiskey, disfrutando la forma en que el liquido color miel entibiaba su fría alma aun por unos cuantos segundos. El más ligero tono de amargura entraba a esos orbes carmesí mientras le preguntaba al cielo, "Es que no lo tengo permitido….?"

La pregunta no fue gritada ni poseía una pizca de odio. Era mas como un niño rogando por la respuesta de, cómo las estrellas fueron creadas? Y como el silencio que siguió a tan complicada pregunta, Fate no recibió más respuesta que el viento contra su rostro. No había necesidad de especificar lo que creía no tener permitido. "Como sea. No es como si tuviese algo que perder…."

Cerrando la tapa, lanzó la botella de regreso a su bolso de cuero. Fate poso la negra capucha sobre su cabeza y ajusto sus lentes de sol antes de ponerse de pie para marcharse. Se alejo de la banca sin molestarse en mirar atrás. Sabe que la corredora no llegara. La parte realista de su mente le dice que la corredora nunca regresara a esa banca del parque. Pese a que una molesta parte de su alma se aferraba a la esperanza de que talvez vería esos ojos cobalto y suave cabellos castaños una vez más. Pero esa idea fue rápidamente desechada por su temprano trago. No necesita ni quería inducidos sueños. Muchas veces antes de ella había deseado que sus sueños se cumplieran solo para recibir nada a cambio. Peor que recibir nada, le habrían robado algo. Como si fuese un castigo por creer que tenía permitido desear.

Nanoha era solo otro capitulo en su vida, pensó. Otra persona que conoció y tomara tiempo sacar de sus recuerdos. La mujer eventualmente se alejara de sus pensamientos diarios al igual que sus muchas otras malogradas relaciones. Al menos esta vez no era una relación que destruyo con su miedo a la intimidad. Bufó ante las palabras de despedida de sus antiguas novias.

No tenía ningún sentido preocuparse por los "si" cuando nunca fue.

Mantuvo su cabeza en alto mientras viajaba de regreso a su solitario confinamiento. Podrá tomar algo de tiempo pero incluso estas memorias desaparecerán, se reafirmo a si misma. Tan solo un poco de tiempo…

Nanoha miraba por la ventana observando el amanecer. Su mente viajaba hasta la banca de un parque y ojos carmesí viendo las tranquilas y profundas aguas azules. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos y estrecho su agarre sobre la taza de te en sus manos. Ya había pasado una semana desde que termino su compromiso con Yuuno… una semana desde que huyó de la rubia.

Vacíos ojos cobalto se enfocaban en sus calidas manos mientras la culpa llenaba su corazón. Anhelaba ver a la dorada rubia, el ver esa gentil sonrisa y el oír su tranquila voz llena de subyacente fuerza.

Y el deseo hacia que su corazón se encogiera tanto en dolor como en culpa. Tomó un cauteloso sorbo de su trago, esperando que quemara y llevara la depresión en la que se sentía atrapada.

Nanoha mantuvo su mano izquierda en el aire. No se sentía extraña sin la pequeña joya que una vez simplemente le adorno. No había nostalgia, ni un vacío asociado a su desaparición. De haber algo era más culpa. Remordimiento por el mejor amigo cuyo corazón de seguro rompió. Por el buen hombre con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y heridos ojos esmeralda. No importaba cuantas veces repitiera "Lo siento" nunca seria suficiente para reparar el vacío que dejo en él.

Pero pese a lo mucho que desea desaparecer su dolor, no puede volver atrás. Se rehúsa a vivir una mentira. El morir por dentro para hacerlo feliz. No había vuelta atrás solo hacia adelante y ese incierto camino la aterraba.

"Buenos días." Suzuka la saco del trance en el que había caído. Alejando su mente del miedo a lo desconocido.

Sonrió, pero sabia que no se reflejaba en sus ojos. "Buenos días." Intentaba sonar alegre, pero su melancolía era pobremente escondida. Suzuka no lo comento, tan solo sonrió de vuelta. Que sentido tenía el preguntar a su amiga si estaba bien cuando era obvio que no era así.

Nanoha coloco sus pies en el suelo a la vez que se alejaba de la ventana.

"Gracias por todo, Suzuka. En serio."

La pelimorada sacudió su cabeza. "No necesitas darme las gracias, ni a Arisa, Nanoha. Eres nuestra mejor amiga y siempre serás bienvenida aquí." Suzuka rió un poco para si misma. "Y nos has ayudado con nuestra propia cuota de drama. Es nuestro turno de ayudarte."

Nanoha sonrió viendo su té de frambuesa nuevamente. "Gracias… pero no quiero molestar más tiempo." Nanoha continuo antes de que Suzuka la interrumpiera, "Me voy a ir con Hayate. Su compañera de piso acaba de mudarse así que todo va bien."

Suzuka asintió en aprobación. "Bien, pero si llegas a necesitar donde quedarte nuestras puertas están siempre abiertas para ti."

Nanoha simplemente sonrió y volvió a su lugar junto a la ventana. Suzuka se volteó para ir a la cocina, pero decidió intentarlo, "Nanoha?"

"Hm?"

"Qué sucedió?" Suzuka sacudió su cabeza ante la pregunta, "quiero decir, por qué terminaste tu compromiso? Paso algo?"

Nanoha guardo silencio apartando sus ojos de la mirada interrogativa de su amiga. Sintiendo que no era el momento correcto Suzuka estaba a punto de descartar su pregunta cuando Nanoha finalmente habló.

"No pude vivir una mentira. No pude decir 'Te amo' y sentirlo de la misma manera que él." Las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse con cada palabra. Recordó las palabras de otro y susurro. "Éramos un sobre vacío destinado a perderse en el viento." La ceja de Suzuka se levanto ante la extraña comparación, notando como los hombros de Nanoha se hundían aun más. Con pensamientos regresando hacia la dorada rubia tomo un profundo respiro, "Pero al porque… porque esa mañana," se detuvo, "No sé porque." La susurrada confesión no era del todo una mentira, pero no era toda la verdad. No podía explicarle sus sentimientos a su amiga cuando ni ella misma los entendía.

La joven heredera asintió, "Ya veo." Sabia que la conversación termino en cuanto su amiga le dio la espalda. Suzuka fue hasta la cocina sin notar las lágrimas que silenciosamente caían por las mejillas de la abatida belleza.

"Porque…" Susurro Nanoha para ella ignorando las saladas gotas que caían por piel color crema. Observo por la ventana nuevamente y no pudo evitar que su mente conjurara imágenes de la dorada rubia. "Quiero verte…" las susurradas palabras empañaron el claro cristal.

* * *

**Ah~ tantos recuerdos.**

**Bien, saludos a todos! Creo que esta vez me tarde, pero debo decir que fue solo por falta de tiempo para sentarme frente al PC y actualizar. Ya comencé el cap 7 así que durante la semana le doy otra miradita al 6 y actualizo.**

**Por cierto, ¿creen que sea fácil olvidar? No me referiré solo a relaciones, sino también a otras situaciones.**

**Bueno, me despido diciendo al igual que la primera vez que leí esta historia, **

**'I know that feel, Fate. Keep strong.'**

**KleerRitter.**


	6. Longing

**Capitulo 6: Longing.**

Flashback en _Cursiva._

Cita en **Negrita.**

**Cita: **Edna St. Vincent Millay

**Disclaimer: **MGLN no me pertenece. **Esta historia es solo una traducción del original escrito por MoonlightRainbow. **

**Donde solías estar,**

**hay un agujero en el mundo,**

**donde me encuentro a mi mismo constantemente,**

**caminando durante el día,**

**y cayendo durante la noche. **

**Te extraño demasiado. **

"Hayate, no me siento muy bien. Creo que tan solo…" Nanoha tomo unos cuidadosos pasos hacia atrás, tratando de refugiarse en su cuarto.

"Nanoha." Gruño Hayate, "Ven aquí." Nanoha esquivo las extendidas manos de su compañera de piso, pero no pudo huir por segunda vez. Hayate sonrió triunfal, sosteniendo el antebrazo izquierdo de Nanoha como premio. "Creíste que podrías huir de mi? Gane una carrera sosteniendo un huevo con tacones de seis pulgadas."

"Eran tacones de cuatro pulgadas."

Hayate dejo pasar las palabras de Nanoha, "Son lo mismo." La morena de cabello hasta el hombro las acerco hasta la puerta. "Suelta el sillón!"

"No! No quiero ir!"

"Oh vamos, Nanoha! Necesitas salir." Hayate lucho para alejar a Nanoha del sillón. "Es sábado por la noche! No te voy a dejar sentada en el sillón malgastando tu vida viendo dramas coreanos."

"No puedo evitarlo. Son adictivas." Se quejó Nanoha. "No quiero ir!"

Hayate bufó molesta y soltó a la alta mujer. "Nanoha," dicha mujer se volteó para ver los ojos azules de su amiga, "Han pasado cuatro meses. Bueno, tres meses."

Los ojos de Nanoha se abrieron ante el recordatorio.

"Pero esa vez no cuenta. Solo fuiste por ahí besando a cualquier chico o chica. Aun estoy sorprendida de que no agarraras nada." La morena suspiro sabiendo que no estaba ayudando, "No te voy a obligar a salir y conocer a alguien. O que lo hagas con la mitad de la población. Siendo sinceras preferiría no volver a verlo." Hayate golpeteo su mentón con su dedo índice, "y si te vas a casa con alguien que no conozca, me molestare."

"Dudo irme a casa con alguien. Y si de algo estoy segura es que esa niña estaría encantada de irse a casa contigo." Nanoha sonrió, recordando a una muy joven pelirroja saliendo a escondidas de la pieza de Hayate una mañana.

"No soy ningún pedófilo! Tenia veinti-uno." Hayate miro enfadada a la fisioterapeuta.

Nanoha sonrió satisfecha, "Se veía mas de doce."

Hayate entrecerró sus ojos, "Fue desafiada verticalmente, y que." La morena sacudió su cabeza. Sabia que su amiga y compañera de trabajo estaba intentando distraerla, "Por favor Nanoha. No te estoy pidiendo que encuentres a alguien. Tan solo sal y diviértete. Vive otra vez."

Los hombros de Nanoha decayeron ante la petición, "Okay."

"Si!" Hayate saltó y le dio un abrazo de oso a Nanoha. "Creí que tendría que llamar a Arisa. Sacarte de aquí con fuerza bruta."

Nanoha sonrió, tomando su bolso al salir del departamento.

Hayate repetía la frase 'Party like a RockStar' mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

La pequeña morena camino confiadamente hasta el guardia, "Estamos en la lista."

El alto, musculoso hombre miró a ambas mujeres de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido, "nombre?"

"Hayate Yagami y mi invitada." Señalo a Nanoha, quien sonrió tímidamente.

El hombre reviso la lista y encontró su nombre, "Tengan una buena noche, señoritas." Quejidos y 'boos' vinieron de la larga cola de personas. El guardia solo rodó sus ojos.

Hayate y Nanoha se encaminaron a través del repleto lugar para encontrar a Arisa y Suzuka en el segundo piso.

"Finalmente!" Exclamo Arisa y se levantó de su asiento para abrazar a las recién llegadas. Suzuka estaba justo detrás de ella, brazos abiertos para exprimir la vida de Nanoha. La fisioterapeuta podía ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Suzuka.

"Te alabo, Hayate." La morena ladeo su cabeza confundida, "No creí que actualmente sacaras a la ermitaña de su caparazón."

"Hey!" Nanoha golpeo juguetonamente el brazo de Suzuka.

"Oh, aun violenta. Que bueno saber que algunas cosas nunca cambian." Arisa rió ante el mohín que recibió.

Tomaron sus asientos e inspeccionaron a la multitud bailando en el primer piso. "Aun no ordenan nada?" Hayate levanto una ceja. "Por fin la embarazaste, Arisa?" Molesto la morena.

Arisa intento lanzarse por sobre la mesa pero se detuvo cuando Suzuka golpeteo su espalda. "Casi Hayate. Pero me temo que lo entendiste al revés." La pelimorada heredera froto gentilmente el suave abdomen de Arisa. "Pero no puedo culparte. Tan solo tiene seis semanas."

La mandíbula de su rubia prometida cayó, verdes ojos llenos de falso dolor.

Hayate y Nanoha rieron ante las acciones de la pareja. Suzuka se disculpo con una terca Arisa mientras la mesera llegaba. "Hola señoritas, que puedo traerles?"

"Hola Kerri," Dijo Hayate, leyendo el nombre de la chica en su gafete. "Yo tomare un Martini, dulce."

"Mojito." Pidió Suzuka y le dio un suave codazo a Arisa para que ordenara.

"Haywire." Pidió la rubia, aun un poco molesta con su prometida.

"Yo solo tomare ag…"

"NO!" Las tres mujeres le gritaron a Nanoha. "Nada de agua," Agrego Hayate. Kerri alzó una ceja ante la manifestación pero no dijo nada. "O bebida."

"Toma!" añadió Arisa.

"Bueno, bueno." Nanoha lo pensó, entonces noto el nombre del club. "Una condesa carmesí, por favor."

"Buena elección." La mesera sonrió y escribió sus órdenes. "Ya vuelvo."

"Gracias." Dijo Nanoha, entonces escaneo a los bailarines desde su alta silla de bar. "Cómo te metiste en la lista?"

"Mi antigua compañera de piso. Su novia trabaja aquí. Bueno, en realidad," Hayate sonrío, "su novia es la co-dueña de este lugar. Es amiga de la otra dueña también. Impresionante, cierto?"

Suzuka ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado y frunció el ceño, "Las dueñas de 'Crimson' son Signum Wolkenritter y Fate Harlaown, cierto?"

El corazón de Nanoha dio un salto ante el nombre, pero rápidamente se recordó que no era su Fate.

"Sip, Shamal se mudo con Signum, pero la elusiva Harlaown sigue soltera." Dijo Hayate con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

"Déjame adivinar, es gay?" Nanoha sonrió ante el brillo en los ojos de su amiga.

Hayate suspiro, "Eso creo. Quiero decir rechaza a todos los que la invitan a bailar. Chicos y chicas."

"Pero oí algo sobre que salió con una restauradora de arte y una modelo o algo." Suzuka se encogió de hombros.

"Tal vez si tenemos suerte podrás verla." Hayate guiño un ojo y le dijo a Nanoha, "Tal vez deberías probar tu endemoniada suerte e invitarla a salir."

Nanoha rodó sus ojos y rió, "Claro." Pese a su sonrisa sus ojos cobalto escondían la familiar tristeza que surgía cada vez que oía ese nombre, Fate.

La camarera hizo su camino a través de los grupos de personas alrededor de sus respectivas mesas. "Signum," llamo a la barwoman mientras entraba al circular bar, "Ten." La peliazul camarera le tendió cinco pedidos.

"Hey Signum." La dorada diosa saludo, "Kerri."

"Hola Jefa." Respondió Kerri mientras preparaba tragos para una de sus mesas.

"La princesa por fin aparece." Gruño Signum, pero siguió con los pedidos. "Por qué la llamas 'Jefa', pero a mi me llamas por mi nombre?"

Kerri soltó una risita, pero no miro a Signum mientras respondía. "Porque no te veo como una figura de autoridad."

"Qué?"

"Seh." La mesera dejo unos tragos en su bandeja. "Ella es como una diosa inalcanzable." Kerri observo a su Jefa, "Y bueno…" miró a Signum de arriba hacia abajo deteniéndose en algunas manchas, "Tú eres mas como una campesina. Yo también lo soy. Es por eso que somos tan buenas amigas." Termino alegremente la peliazul.

"Creí que también éramos amigas, Kerri." Fate hizo un mohín.

"Aww… Por supuesto que lo somos, Jefa. Es solo que ya no le tengo miedo." Asintió viendo a Signum, "luego de ver lo azotada que es."

"Seh, es bastante difícil tomarte en serio luego de ver como te pateaban el trasero por no sacar la basura." Fate se rió ante el recuerdo de una Signum con su cola entre las piernas luego de que Shamal verbalmente la destruyera.

"Ninguna de ustedes irán a cenar otra vez." Se quejo Signum, "Aquí tienes Diosa, ayuda a los plebeyos." La pelirosada barwoman le entrego a Fate la bandeja con uno de los pedidos. La rubia solo se rió y tomo la bandeja.

"Cuál mesa?" Pregunto Fate.

"46!" Tanto Kerri como Signum respondieron.

"Gracias." Dijo Kerri mientras se iba a dejar los otros pedidos.

"No hay problema." La rubia se abrió paso a través de la multitud hasta la mesa 46. Luego de hacerse paso entre los asistentes al club finalmente se acerco hasta la mesa. La alta tabla estaba justo a un costado del alto vidrio con cuatro mujeres sentadas a su alrededor. Reconoció a Arisa Bannings y a Suzuka Tsukimura de unas de las tantas galas de caridad a las que asistía de mala gana.

Suzuka vestía un corto vestido de un ligero azul sin tirantes y Arisa vestía un vestido rojo con un corte a mitad del muslo. Sacudió su cabeza ante la elección, fuego y hielo. Frente a ellas se sentaba una morena con un vestido gris y negro sin tirantes y una mujer de castaño cabello que hizo que contuviera el aliento.

Regreso hasta la banca de un parque y ojos cobalto que hacían que su corazón se acelerara. Rápidamente, recupero su compostura y continúo. La mujer en un blanco corsé y una falda azul marino no era la bella castaña que continuaba persiguiéndola.

Acercándose a la mesa con renovada confidencia se concentro en Suzuka, a quien vio decir algo al resto del grupo. "Hola señori…" Fate se detuvo en medio de su saludo cuando carmesí se encontró con cobalto. Sin vacilar Fate inmediatamente continuó, rompiendo la conexión con la que a menudo soñaba. "….tas." Continuó con el proceso de entregar los tragos, sin levantar la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos que sentía sobre ella. "Martini," entrego a las ansiosas manos de Hayate. "Mojito," sabia que pertenecía a Suzuka y dejo la botella de cerveza en frente de Arisa, "Haywire."

Reunió todo su coraje para no tartamudear mientras tomaba el último trago en la bandeja, "y una condesa carmesí." Su voz se suavizo mientras se daba otra oportunidad para mirar a la corredora.

"Gracias." Susurró Nanoha mientras observaba a la rubia como si estuviese viendo a un fantasma. Cuando Suzuka menciono que la dueña se estaba acercando resistió la esperanza y el mirar hacia atrás como deseaba. Entonces repentinamente su Fate estaba de pie justo ahí con una bandeja de tragos. No podía respirar. No quería pestañear por si la rubia desaparecía y fuese a despertar de un sueño.

Reacia a dejar que las emociones la superaran, Fate se volteo hacia el resto de la mesa. "Arisa, Suzuka, Hayate que coincidencia. Le informare a Signum que estas aquí, Hayate. Espero que pasen una buena noche. Los tragos van por la casa, esta noche."

"No es necesario que hagas eso." Respondió rápidamente Suzuka.

"No es nada comparado con todas tus contribuciones a la fundación. Piensa en ello como un gracias." Fate sonrió educadamente, demostrando su practicada etiqueta.

Suzuka sonrió genuinamente, "Es un verdadero placer el apoyar tan maravillosa causa. Pero, gracias, Fate." La heredera llevó su mirada hasta la morena, "nos acabamos de enterar que estas familiarizada con Hayate. Que pequeño mundo." Suzuka sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su Mojito.

"No creerías cuanto." Fate sonrió débilmente, tan solo no queriendo otra cosa que salir corriendo.

"Pero te apuesto que no conocías a Nanoha." Agregó Hayate con malicia en sus ojos. Fate quiso reírse ante el comentario y decir 'cuánto?' pero no lo hizo.

"No, no le conozco. Fate Harlaown," extendió su mano hacia Nanoha. "Pero estoy segura que ya sabias eso." Sonrió con complicidad a la mujer que de seguro estuvo hablando de ella.

"Si, pero no esperaba verte." Admitió Nanoha y rápidamente se contuvo. Casi tiembla cuando su mano tomo la de Fate, "Nanoha Takamachi." La bella castaña soltó a regañadientes la mano de la rubia.

"Será mejor que me vaya. Disfruten su noche." Se volteo a Nanoha ignorando el dolor presionando su corazón ante la idea de alejarse. "Fue un placer conocerte." La honestidad de las palabras brilló a través de esos orbes carmesí.

Nanoha sonrió y contuvo sus lagrimas, "el placer fue todo mío."

Ojos cobalto inmediatamente se fijaron en el trago de un rojo oscuro, imaginando los ojos de Fate. No soportaría ver alejarse a la rubia.

Hayate frunció los labios. "Eso fue algo raro."

Tres pares de ojos fueron a dar en Nanoha quien estaba perdida en el recuerdo de la última vez que vio a Fate. "Fue casi como si te reconociera." Pensó Suzuka en voz alta. "Nanoha?"

"Huh?"

Arisa levanto una ceja ante los ojos vidriosos de su amiga. "La conoces?"

Nanoha mordió su labio y entonces mintió, "No." Tomo un largo trago de su bebida y miro hacia la multitud.

"Bueno, por la forma en la que te miro. Diría que tienes una muy clara posibilidad de que te de un 'si' para bailar."

Nanoha sonrió, "Creo que bailar conmigo es lo ultimo que querría hacer."

"Nunca se sabe." Dijo Hayate y volvió a observar a las chicas en la multitud.

Arisa miraba de reojo a Nanoha, notando la forma en la que parecía tener la mirada perdida en la muchedumbre que bailaba en el primer piso. La mirada era la misma que tenia cuando observaba por su ventana. O cuando le preguntaba por que repentinamente termino con Yuuno.

Nanoha intento lo mejor que pudo el no pensar en la rubia. Solo tomo unos cuantos tragos, no muy interesada en despertar con resaca. Cuando Hayate la saco a bailar intento dejarse llevar por la música, pero unos ojos carmesí aparecían tras sus parpados cada vez que los cerraba.

Se quedaron hasta la hora del cierre y afuera con el resto de los asistentes al club. Nanoha se despidió de Arisa y Suzuka, observando como el taxi desaparecía. Hayate, efectivamente, se fue a casa con la misma 'niña' con la que la había molestado antes. Aparentemente, la pequeña pareja de Hayate tenia veintiún años y su nombre era Vita. Hubiese tomado el mismo taxi que Arisa y Suzuka, pero no estaba de ánimos para que comenzaran a besarse en el asiento trasero con ella ahí.

Sentada en la cuneta se dio cuenta que tenia las manos vacías y se apresuro a volver al interior del club. "Esta cerrado," el guardia le advirtió mientras intentaba entrar.

"Lo siento. Olvide mi bolso." El guardia levanto una ceja, pero la dejo entrar. "Gracias." Él se encogió de hombros y comunico a los otros guardias sobre su presencia a través de la radio.

Se acerco a una pelirosada barwoman, "Disculpa. Perdí mi bolso."

"Espera un segundo." Tomó el teléfono tras la barra y marcó un número, "Hey, hay una chica diciendo que perdió su bolso." Signum escucho, se volteó a verla nuevamente, "Color y marca."

"Un Chanel blanco, un bolso de mano." Contestó Nanoha.

Signum asintió y apunto un elevador bloqueado por dos guardias de seguridad. "Te llevare abajo. Tienes suerte de que este en la oficina."

"Muchas gracias." Repitió Nanoha agradecida.

"No me agradezcas aun. Todavía necesito ver si es tuyo." Signum inserto su llave y presiono el botón B1.

Nanoha siguió a la barwoman hasta lo que asumió era una oficina. "Hey Fate. Y bien, solo necesitas mostrar tu identificación y…." Dejo de hablar cuando se percato de Fate fijo su mirada con la de la mujer a su lado. Las bellas rubia y castaña parecían parapalizadas y Signum se sintió fuera de lugar en el cuarto. "Sabes que, voy a dejar que te hagas cargo de esto." La barwoman abruptamente abandono el cuarto.

"Signum, espera…" Fate suspiro mientras veía como la puerta del elevador se cerraba. "Hola." Dijo tímidamente la rubia.

"Hey." Dijo Nanoha apartando su mirada hacia el suelo. Mirando sus sandalias se sentía como una idiota por no conocer el apellido de Fate. Aunque ella tampoco conocía el suyo. Sumando a las muchas cosas que debieron haberse dicho entre ellas.

"Debes de querer tu bolso." Fate tomo el ítem de su escritorio y se lo entrego a Nanoha. "Solo necesito ver tu identificación."

"Por supuesto." Busco en su cartera y saco su identificación. "Toma," sus temblorosas manos entregaron la tarjeta a Fate.

"Tienes algo de suerte. Kerri la encontró bajo la mesa." Le entrego la tarjeta a Nanoha cuidadosa de no rozar sus dedos.

"Suerte del demonio." Sonrió Nanoha. "Gracias."

Fate asintió, metiendo las manos en sus oscuros bolsillos de mezclilla. "No hay problema. Te llevare arriba."

Se volteó para irse, pero fue detenida por una mano en su brazo. Observó a Nanoha con una mirada interrogativa provocando que la bella castaña retirara su mano. "Lo siento, Fate." Fijo su mirada en ojos carmesí, "Lo siento por haber huido. Lo siento por no haber vuelto. Lo siento por dejarte sin ninguna explicación." Nanoha mordió su labio, "Pero no lamento el haberte besado."

Observo sus negros tacones de tirantes recordando el evento.

_Fate tomo un sorbo de su cálido café negro. Oyó pasos tras ella y sus labios instantáneamente se curvaron en una sonrisa. _

_Suaves manos cubrieron su vista. "Quién soy?" Una suave voz pregunto, labios rozando su sensitiva oreja._

"_Hm? Mai?" Es el nombre de una de sus ex de las que le había hablado a Nanoha. Nanoha no apreciaba mucho a Mai una vez le reveló que la había dejado mediante un mensaje de texto. _

"_Fate…" Gruño Nanoha en su oreja._

_Cubrió las manos sobre sus ojos con las suyas, "Nanoha," dijo de manera tan tierna que hizo sonreír ampliamente a la corredora. La rubia removió las manos y en un poco característico y atrevido movimiento beso la parte trasera de la mano izquierda de Nanoha. _

_Inmediatamente, temiendo que el gesto pudiese incomodar a la corredora, soltó las manos de Nanoha. Sin embargo, cuando levanto la mirada, Nanoha poseía un ligero sonrojo y una tímida sonrisa._

_Sus preocupaciones desaparecieron mientras Nanoha se sentaba a su lado. Nanoha se movió hasta el lado de la rubia moviendo el brazo de Fate por sobre sus hombros. "Esta helado," murmuro abrazándose al costado de la rubia. _

_Fate no estaba sorprendida por la necesidad de contacto físico demostrado por la mujer. A la segunda semana de sus encuentros Nanoha había acortado la distancia entre ellas en la banca. Se disculpo la primera vez que apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Fate, pero no se alejo. En vez de eso, explico que era una persona de piel y no podía evitar abrazarse a sus amigos. Una verdad parcial… no podía resistirse al deseo de sentir el calor de la rubia. _

_Le tomo a Fate tres días el acostumbrarse a los abrazos, ya que ella era completamente opuesta a la castaña. Nunca le gusto demasiado el contacto físico, pero aprendió a disfrutar de los abrazos con Nanoha._

"_Cuál es tu favorito, amanecer o atardecer?"_

"_Amanecer." Respondió rápidamente Fate. _

"_Por qué?" Nanoha observo a Fate._

"_Porque…." Fate prefirió mirar a las olas en vez de los ojos cobalto fijos en ella, "puedo pasarlo contigo." Un sonrojo subió por su cuello._

_Nanoha bajo la mirada hasta el piso, luchando contra su propio sonrojo, "Que encantadora."_

"_Lo intento." Respondió Fate con una sonrisa, pero la confesión era verdadera. _

_Nanoha soltó una risita recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Fate. Se sentaron en silencio disfrutando de la tranquilidad que las rodeaba y el rítmico retumbar de las olas contra el borde costero._

_La corredora desvió sus ojos desde el océano hasta Fate. Memorizo los prominentes pómulos, la suave y clara piel, el aire de finura y el calmo y claro mirar. Fate se volteo con una ceja alzada, "Tengo algo en la cara?"_

_Nanoha mordió su labio mientras curiosos ojos carmesí se clavaban en los suyos. "No," sonrió y regreso su vista al océano. _

_Sin embargo, Fate continuó observándola. Mirando intensamente, se dio cuenta de los detalles y se detuvo sobre los labios de Nanoha. No se percato de que estaba hablando hasta que estuvo a la mitad de la oración. "La primera vez que te vi…. No pude desviar la mirada. Creí haberte reconocido… algo en tus ojos." Suspiro antes de continuar, "Fui cautivada." Rió sin muchas ganas y regreso a las olas, "Disculpa, eso fue estúpido." _

_Nanoha notó la tristeza que comenzó a llenar esos orbes carmesí. Se acerco cuidadosamente moviendo la cabeza de Fate para que pudiera verla. Cobaltos buscaron en las profundidades carmesí por una respuesta que no sabia deseaba. En un mero susurro admitió, "Yo también lo estaba." Los corazones latían con la intensidad de su conexión y dijo, "Aun lo estoy," tomó un respiro, "cautivada." Normalmente hubiese desviado la mirada, roto la gravedad entre ellas. Esta vez no pudo encontrar la fuerza._

_Fate sabia que no podía mantenerse atrapada en aquella competencia de miradas, pero su fortaleza estaba acabándose. La magnética fuerza era demasiada como para luchar. Lo que le quedaba de fuerza desapareció mientras Nanoha se acercaba. Sus respiraciones se mezclaron por medio segundo antes de que la distancia fuese traspasada._

_La suave presión de sus labios hizo que Nanoha deseara más. Rompió el suave beso tan solo para regresar con uno más fuerte la segunda vez. Su pulgar rozaba la mejilla de Fate mientras sus labios se movían en sincronía._

_Incapaz de resistirse, Fate se volteó para estar de frente a Nanoha. Sujeto la cabeza de Nanoha por detrás, adorando la sensación de esos castaños mechones pasando por sus dedos._

_La corredora se rindió ante el calor que nacía lentamente en su cuerpo, comenzando en su pecho y esparciéndose por sus miembros. Más tarde compararía la experiencia con lava saliendo de un volcán y esparciéndose por la tierra. En su mente se preguntaba si el besar debería de sentirse así. Entre el besar a Yuuno y su experimentación un mes más tarde, se dio cuenta de que este beso era como ningún otro. El calor que sentía era específico de este beso… a besar a Fate. _

_La rubia sabia que debía detenerse, sabía que no podía permitir que su corazón se aferrara a esa felicidad. El placer que traía el besar a Nanoha. Pero era demasiado tarde y perdió la batalla en el momento en que sus labios se encontraron. Probablemente antes de eso. Aun así, su corazón no podía tomar ventaja de la confundida mente de Nanoha. No podía arruinar su relación con la amable castaña cuya amistad y confianza había ganado. _

_Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, memorizando la cálida mano de Nanoha en su mejilla, delicados labios moldeándose a los suyos. Y en ese momento su segundo acabo, removió la cálida mano y se alejo de esos adictivos labios._

_Ante la falta de contacto, los ojos de Nanoha se abrieron lentamente como un velo que le mostraba la realidad del momento. Retiro su mano de la de Fate como si quemara y cubrió su boca. Podía ver la tristeza y derrota en esos orbes carmesí. Nanoha podía sentir las lágrimas cayendo lentamente por su rostro. Podía sentir el nudo formándose en su garganta. Podía sentir a su corazón encogerse dolorosamente. _

_No solo había traicionado la confianza de Yunno, era la causante del dolor que residía en los ojos de la rubia. Se levantó abruptamente y retrocedió retirándose de la abrumadora situación. Bajo la mano que cubría su boca para susurrar, "Lo siento tanto." Se quedo observando a Fate lo suficiente como para ver a la rubia intentar levantarse y hablar, pero las palabras no salían. Mientras se volteaba para salir corriendo observo a la rubia desplomarse nuevamente en su asiento y bajar la cabeza. _

_Furiosamente removió el continuó fluir de lágrimas con la manga de su camisa. Lucia como un completo desastre al momento de llegar a la vacía oficina pero no le podía importar menos su apariencia. _

_Paso una hora en la ducha llorando y tratando de sacarse la culpa. Esperaba que el agua removiera sus sentimientos de traición. Su corazón cargaría los recuerdos de la rubia, pero forzó a su mente a enterrarlos. _

_Para cuando salió del vestuario sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, pero sabia que volverían a la normalidad para la tarde. Se propuso a si misma dejar de pensar en la rubia y sus afligidos ojos carmesí. Estaba determinada en intentar con mayor fuerza su relación y dedicar su atención a su prometido. Se recordó a si misma que estaba con Yunno. Él era bueno con ella y… ella lo amaba… _

_Fate no recordaba el viaje a casa. Tan solo se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí cuando Arf, le salto y colocó sus patas en su abdomen. Se agacho sobre una rodilla y froto el pelaje del cuello del gran canino. El animal parecía sentir su tristeza y lamió sus húmedas mejillas. Acaricio la cabeza de Arf, "Prométeme que no vas a huir, okay?" Arf ladeó su cabeza, entonces lamió otra vez la cara de Fate. Sonrió pero no se reflejaba en sus ojos, "Quieres algo para comer?" _

_Fate camino hasta la cocina y abrió una lata de comida para perro. Dejo la mezcla con un poco de comida deshidratada en un limpio plato de acero. Todo esto mientras evitaba pensar en la castaña corredora, quien entro y salio de su vida._

_Intento ignorar la pesadez en su pecho. Su frágil corazón se esforzaba por mantenerse unido con frágiles hilos. Deseo por la fuerza para ser igual de fría que una roca, para separarse de emociones que la hacían sentir tan débil. _

_El deseo de no sentir nada con los recuerdos de la bella castaña que consumían su energía, dejándola triste y vacía a la vez. Tan pronto termino de pasear a Arf, se ducho y colapso en su cama. Pero el sueño no ofrecía alivio a su situación mientras su subconsciente le mostraba imágenes de Nanoha._

Fate respiró profundo y levanto su carmesí mirada hacia los cobaltos de Nanoha. Una gran variedad de sentimientos pasaron por ella, pero se aferro al único para el que conocía la palabra perfecta.

* * *

Buenas!

Ha sido un tiempo ya, pero diré: cumpleaños, matrimonio, universidad, maqueta (y yo que pensé no volvería a hacer una), pruebas y otros cumpleaños. Sumados a que mi confiable y pequeña laptop me ha estado fallando, estos últimos días han sido algo ocupados, pero no significa que no haya avanzado con esta historia y otros proyectos, ehehe.

Saludos a todos, espero que estén bien.

KleerRitter.


	7. Fanning the Flames

Capitulo 7:Fanning the Flames.

Frase en _Cursiva_

Cambio temporal en **Negrita**

**N/A: **Por las dudas en la línea temporal... Hace cuatro meses Fate y Nanoha se besaron en la banca del parque. Nanoha huyó y se prometió esforzarse más en su relación con Yunno. Como sea, esa misma noche o a las 3AM del día siguiente (como quieran verlo) dejo a Yunno porque se dio cuenta de que simplemente no podía seguir ahí. Fate regreso la mañana siguiente a la banca, pero no más luego. La escena donde Nanoha esta en la ventana tomando té, entonces hablando con Suzuka es una semana luego de que dejara a Yunno. Un mes más tarde Nanoha tiene su 'experimento' en un bar. Tres meses luego del 'experimento', Nanoha y Fate se encuentran en el bar/club de Fate. Okay, espero que esto aclare todo. Gracias por los 'favoritos' y los 'reviews'.

**Frase: **Tryon Edwards

**Disclaimer: **MGLN y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **Esta historia es solo una traducción del original escrito por MoonlightRainbow. **

~ _Toda separación es una clase de muerte, así como cada encuentro es una clase de paraíso. ~ _

"Te extraño." Fate suspiro y quedo mirando los papeles en su escritorio. "Extraño hablar contigo. Extraño la forma en la que invades mi espacio personal con una sonrisa. Extraño lo competitiva que eres cuando jugamos al gato."

Nanoha sonrió al recordar como rompió un pedazo de papel porque no pudo vencer a la rubia jugando al gato. Recordó el haber ganado una vez y guardado el papel como evidencia de su primera victoria.

Nanoha recordó la rígida y erguida postura que Fate mantuvo la primera vez que se acurruco al costado de la rubia buscando calor. Recordó a Fate manteniéndola cerca cuando estaba tiritando en su lado de la banca.

Su mente vago a través de sus recuerdos, dejándola con sentimientos encontrados. No sabía si quería llorar o reír. Se pregunto porque fue que intento deshacerse de tan hermosos momentos en su vida.

"Extraño el hacerte sonreír." Fate se detuvo por un segundo, encontrando el valor para mirar en la profundidad de esos cobalto, "Extraño el buscar respuestas en tus ojos."

"Fate…" Susurro Nanoha, su voz llena de emoción.

La hermosa castaña no pudo soportar la distancia entre ellas por más tiempo. Se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de la rubia. Sorprendida por el repentino abrazo, le tomo un momento a Fate el recuperar el equilibrio. Los brazos de Nanoha intentaban exprimir el aire de sus pulmones, pero el apretado abrazo solo trajo una sonrisa al rostro de la dueña del club. "Nanoha…" El corazón de Fate se inflo mientras decía suavemente el nombre.

Regreso el sofocante abrazo con el suyo propio. Los ojos cerrados mientras saboreaba el tener a Nanoha entre sus brazos nuevamente.

"Fate?" Murmuro Nanoha en su pecho.

"Hm?"

"Ni siquiera sabia tu nombre." Fate podía imaginar la fastidiada mueca en el rostro de la otra mujer. La rubia rió y Nanoha se alejo de sus brazos, ceño fruncido en su lugar. "No es gracioso. Hay demasiadas cosas que no conozco sobre ti." La última parte casi un susurro, la expresión de Fate se suavizo.

"Nanoha…" La ojiazul interrumpió antes de que Fate pudiera terminar.

"Espera… antes de que digas algo necesito decir esto." Nanoha junto sus repentinamente sudadas manos frente a ella, "No me arrepiento de haberte besado. Pero si me arrepiento hacerlo cuando estaba con alguien más. Y entonces huir, lo que probablemente me costo tu confianza."

Fate intento hablar, pero es acallada por una mano alzada.

"Se que de seguro he perdido tu confianza. Pero no quiero que pienses que solo soy alguna clase de… hetero confundida que tenia miedo de casarse y beso a una lesbiana por estar asustada." Fate sabia que no debería reírse por las palabras de Nanoha, pero algo en ellas causaron que se mordiera el labio para no hacerlo. "No fuiste alguna clase de experimento para mi… eso como que paso después." Lo último fue un mero susurro. Una indecisa confesión.

La ceja de Fate se alzó, pero Nanoha no presto atención a su curiosa mirada.

"Eso no es importante." Nanoha se sonrojo ante los, algo distorsionados, recuerdos de su 'experimentación'. "Lo que importa es que entiendas que no fuiste… no fuiste un experimento para mi. " Nanoha cerró sus ojos, demasiado avergonzada como para encontrarse con esos poderosos orbes carmesí. "Eras mi amiga. Quien resulto ser una chica. Una chica a la que quería besar. Y a la que enserio, enserio disfrute besar."

Un profundo sonrojo asomo en las mejillas de Fate ante la confesión. Su corazón se aceleró, pero sus defensas continuaban en su lugar. Aun si Nanoha volvía sus murallas transparentes, seguían ahí tratando de protegerla de más penas. Al mismo tiempo el deseo de creer en las palabras de Nanoha resuenan en su alma.

"Nanoha…"

"Espera… aun no… tengo todo esto memorizado. Necesito decirlo todo antes de que se me olvide y entonces no tenga claro el como me siento. Y luego las cosas se vuelvan confusas. Entonces… donde estaba…" Nanoha frunció el ceño, frotando su sien en busca de claridad. Se paseo frente a una bastante divertida rubia antes de levantar sus manos al aire. "El beso fue sorprendente. Pero más importante, rompí tu confianza y de verdad me gustaría tenerla otra vez si vuelves a ser mi amiga?" Nanoha finalmente se detuvo con una sonrisa dirigida hacia Fate.

"Puedo?" Fate sonrió al preguntar.

"Adelante."

"Si recuerdas correctamente, también te bese." La dueña del club traía una triste sonrisa. "La razón por la que me aleje fue porque pensé que estaba abusando de tu confianza. No me quería aprovechar de ti mientras estabas confundida por tu compromiso… por tus sentimientos." Fate se acerco para tomar las manos de Nanoha entre las suyas. "Así que si me lo permites," se quedo mirando las manos de Nanoha entre las suyas, "Quisiera ganar tu confianza. Serias mi amiga, Nanoha?"

Una amplia sonrisa se asomo por el rostro de la corredora mientras respondía, "Por supuesto." Nuevamente Nanoha abrazo estrechamente por la sección media a la rubia. Los ojos de Fate se cerraron mientras sostenía a la mujer con la que soñó por los últimos meses.

Continuaron con el suave abrazo, permitiéndole a sus almas que se armonizaran. Nanoha emitió un satisfecho suspiro mientras absorbía el aura tranquilizadora de Fate.

Una pregunta repentinamente afloró en su mente mientras recordaba su último encuentro en el parque. "Hey, Fate?"

"Si?"

"Podemos ser amigas con derecho?" Pregunto Nanoha con una inocente sonrisa.

"Nanoha!" Le reprimió Fate. Casi se atraganta con su propia saliva ante la pregunta.

"Solo comprobaba." Se mantuvieron abrazadas. Disfrutando del calor de la otra luego de su separación. "Que tal un beso? Solo un beso."

"Nanoha…" Gruño Fate. "amistad pura y platónica." Nanoha alzó una ceja pensando que han de estar algo más pasadas de la parte pura y platónica. La rubia suspiro antes de ceder, "Necesitamos comenzar despacio y ver donde nos lleva esto, bueno?"

"Bueno," La corredora sonaba decepcionada ante la reserva de Fate. "Pensé que las lesbianas se movían rápido."

"No soy de esas lesbianas." Se quejo Fate frunciendo el ceño.

"Que mal."

"Nanoha!" Dicha mujer rodó los ojos, pero sabía que la amistad era lo mejor. Al menos por el momento…

Nanoha guardo silencio durante un rato. Con una sonrisa dijo, "No se por ti Fate-chan, pero mis pensamientos no son tan platónicos."

El sonrojo que adornaba el cuerpo de la rubia competía con el de sus carmesí ojos. "Nanoha."

"O puros." Añadió la bella castaña, sonriendo como un gato Cheshire.

"Nanoha!" Regaño a la sonriente mujer. "Me vas a matar. Cuánto fue lo que tomaste?"

Nanoha sonrió. "Lo suficiente," respondió y se aferró con más fuerza a la sonriente rubia.

Fate sonrió traviesa y se alejo para poder mirar a los ojos a la fisioterapeuta. "Y bien, háblame sobre esta 'experimentación' que hiciste?"

Los ojos de Nanoha se abrieron y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Escondió su rostro entre el cuello de Fate antes de confesar, "Me emborrache bastante… y besé con unas cuantas personas."

"Cuantas personas?"

"No recuerdo el número exacto. Pero Hayate tomó fotos. Dijo que fue la mitad del bar. Chicos y chicas."

Fate encontraba cada vez más difícil contener la risa. Especialmente con la culpable e inocente voz de Nanoha admitiendo tímidamente la verdad. "Luego de un rato Hayate finalmente decidió sacarme del bar y conseguirnos un taxi. Creo que también la bese a ella…" La rubia no se pudo contener por más tiempo y se rió fuertemente. Nanoha empujó a Fate y se le quedo viendo amenazadoramente. "No es gracioso!"

En medio de su risa Fate logro decir, "Es muy gracioso." La alocada noche de Nanoha era mejor que cualquier historia post quiebre que había oído.

"No lo es. Aun peor, Hayate imprimió algunas fotos y las colgó por la oficina." Fate tomo nota mental de agradecerle por cuidar de Nanoha y preguntarle por las fotos. "Luego de eso no volví a salir… bueno, hasta hoy."

"Agarraste algo?" Una avergonzada Nanoha golpeó juguetonamente el brazo de Fate, mientras la rubia continuaba riendo.

"No agarre nada. Tomé Emergen-C al otro día." Dijo Nanoha para arrepentirse al hacer reír a Fate aun más fuerte. "Deja de reír!"

Fate tomo un tranquilizador respiro y sonrió. "Bueno, bueno. Qué provocó esta prueba de todos modos?"

La enfadada mirada de Nanoha se tornó una tímida. Se quedo viendo al, repentinamente, interesante piso.

"Nanoha?" Habló Fate luego de un largo momento de silencio.

"Quería saber como se debería sentir." La rubia se esforzó para poder oír las susurradas palabras.

"Qué quieres decir?"

Nanoha junto y separo sus manos, "quería saber como se supone que el besar se debe sentir."

"Pero has besado a tu prometido así que…."

"Y te bese a ti." Dijo Nanoha tímidamente. "Y el besarte es diferente a todo lo demás." Fate frunció el ceño y deseo poder ver rostro de Nanoha. "Es mucho mejor. Incluso si estaba ebria cuando bese a esas personas, aun sabia que nuestro beso era mejor. Jamás podría olvidar ese beso."

Fate estaba tan roja como un tomate para cuando Nanoha volvió a mirarla. La rubia calmó sus rápidos latidos. Meneó su cabeza, "No me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión. Amistad primero."

Nanoha sonrió y no le dio importancia al cambio de tema. "Rayos, pensé que eso funcionaria."

Fate soltó una risita y volvió a abrazar a Nanoha. Sonrió mientras se inclinaba y susurraba a Nanoha en el oído, "Jamás podría olvidarme de ti o de ese beso." Nanoha se acomodo en el cuello de Fate, genuinamente feliz.

Nanoha ayudo a Fate a recoger su trabajo y terminar con sus tareas de cierre. Luego de que la dorada rubia cerrara las puertas del club, caminaron tomadas del brazo al lugar donde todo comenzó. El lugar donde carmesí y cobalto colisionaron por primera vez. Alterando por siempre el camino de dos mujeres por razones que la honestidad y el tiempo revelaran.

**Dos meses después….**

Dos meses… hace dos meses volvió a encontrarse con Fate. Dos meses desde que descubrió la felicidad que había estado perdida por tanto tiempo. Dos meses utilizados para descubrir el misterio que es Fate Harlaown.

Nanoha suspiro mientras cruzaba y descruzaba sus piernas por sexta vez. Se preguntaba que podría estar retrasando a la rubia. Su paciencia se estaba agotando mientras otra ola golpeaba el rompeolas.

No era como si Fate estuviese atrasada, comenzó su corrida matutina más temprano por sus nervios. Se recostó en la gastada banca de madera, observando los rayos del sol que tímidamente pasaban a través de los árboles.

La corredora tenía unas visibles ojeras producto de dar vueltas en la cama durante toda la noche. No debería estar tan nerviosa, pero no podía evitar que su estomago se retorciera.

Mientras los segundos pasaban se mantenía tanto inquieta como impaciente por la llegada de Fate. Durante las pasadas tres semanas había estado sutilmente lanzando indirectas a su amor para avanzar en su relación. Sin embargo, sus intentos por seducir a la rubia estaban fallando espléndidamente. Se estaba comenzando a preguntar si la rubia estaba interesada en ella o si Fate tenía una fuerza de voluntad sobrehumana para resistir sus instintos.

Con cada intento fallido sentía su inseguridad crecer. Su imaginación comenzaba a vagar… Había Fate perdido interés en ella luego de pasar más tiempo juntas? Creía Fate que su deseo de tener algo más que una amistad no era seria? Quizás ella no era suficiente para la hermosa, inteligente y exitosa rubia? Esos pequeños pensamientos plagaban su mente antes de dormir y le impedían dormir.

"Estas sumida en tus pensamientos." Nanoha salto al no oír a la rubia acercarse. "Qué te tiene tan preocupada?" La bella castaña rápidamente busco algo que responder.

"Yo… ehm… solo pensaba." Se maldijo por no encontrar una excusa. A la vez sentía que no era un día para mentir.

Fate alzo una ceja pero no dijo nada. Se sentó al lado de Nanoha. Por instinto, Nanoha se acomodo al costado de la rubia.

Una fría y pálida mano cubrió una de sus sudadas manos. Sus piernas dejaron de moverse. Sus ojos cobalto brevemente se clavaron en orbes carmesí antes de desviar su mirada hacia el turbulento mar.

"Nosotras. Estaba pensando en nosotras." Su voz débil y frágil. Preocupación por la mujer a su lado destellaron por ojos vino-tinto.

"Sobre que exactamente?" La voz de Fate suave, titubeante. Se había acostumbrado más de lo que deseaba a la bella castaña. Su garganta se cerro y su estomago dio una vuelta ante el solo pensamiento tener que dejarla ir. La idea de Nanoha diciéndole que ya no podían ser amigas era insoportable.

Nanoha reunió su valor, "Quiero más." La declaración era silenciosa, pero fuerte. La simple frase causo un quiebre en el dique y palabras no dichas brotaron. "Amo el que seamos amigas. Pero quiero," Nanoha frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza, "necesito más." Rubor apareciendo en sus rosadas mejillas. "Quiero besarte y dormir a tu lado SIN almohadas entre nosotras."

El rosado subía por el cuello de Fate mientras intervenía, "Sacaste las almohadas de la cama durante la noche." Fue suave pero Nanoha lo oyó. Ambas recordaron la noche en que Nanoha se quedo a dormir y compartieron la cama. Fate recordaba el despertar con las piernas de Nanoha envueltas en ella. Sentía el calor subir hasta sus mejillas cuando pensaba en la calida respiración contra su cuello. Las almohadas pudieron haber sido su idea, pero no pudo estar más feliz de despertar abrazada a Nanoha.

Nanoha ignoro la corrección. Ojos cobalto evitaron los carmesí mirando hacia las nuevas olas. "Quiero hacer más que solo ver películas cuando me quedo a dormir." La susurrada confesión causo que las cejas de Fate se alzaran.

Luego de un momento de silencio Fate trato de hablar, "Nanoha…"

"Quiero salir contigo!" La bella castaña exclamo, lanzando su mano libre al aire. "Intente ser sutil. Dar indicios. Pero… pero tu solo los ignoraste! No se si no entendiste. O…." Los hombros de Nanoha se hundieron, "Si no me quieres. Si es así entonces," lágrimas amenazaban con salir mientras Nanoha se forzaba a terminar. "Eso esta bien, también." No estaba bien. No cuando lo único que deseaba era a la dorada rubia.

Fate no dijo nada, sintiendo que Nanoha tenia más que decir.

"Tan solo necesito que las cosas sean claras entre nosotras." El frustrado tono no fue ignorado por la dueña de club.

Silencio llenaba el aire mientras la mirada de Nanoha bajaba para observar el pasto. Sintiéndose incomoda intento alejarse de Fate.

Antes de hacerlo la pálida mano que descansaba en su hombro reafirmaba su agarre. Fate la mantuvo amoldada a su lado. "No quería apresurarte." Ojos carmesí observaban el mar por las palabras. "No quería que te sintieras como si esperara algo de ti. Quería que estuvieras segura. Estuvieras segura de querer tener… una relación romántica conmigo" Fate rodó los ojos, sintiéndose como una idiota por no encontrar las palabras correctas. Respiro profundamente. El ser imprecisa causo esto y el ser franca va a terminarlo. "No hay duda sobre si te quiero. Debería ser obvio por la forma en la que te miro." La rubia fallo en decir esas palabras sin sonrojarse.

Fate lanzo una mirada a la mujer a su lado. Cobalto y carmesí se encontraron y no dejaron ir. "En verdad me gustas Nanoha. Más de lo que seria buena para mí." Suspiró y tomo el salto que cambiaria todo entre ellas. "Te necesito… y te deseo… tanto. Nanoha, podrías por favor tener una cita conmigo?"

Lagrimas caían libremente, pero en vez de lágrimas de derrota eran lagrimas de pura felicidad. El nudo en su garganta hacían difícil el hablar, pero lucho contra ello. "No," Fate frunció el ceño y Nanoha hizo un mohín, "se supone que yo te preguntaría."

Fate soltó una risita y beso la frente de Nanoha. "Es eso un si?"

Nanoha sonrío, "Si."

Fate sonrió esa deslumbrante sonrisa que Nanoha amaba. Corazones latían en sincronía mientras Fate ladeaba la cabeza y se acercaba. Era solo un roce de sus labios, pero el calor que irradiaba de sus pechos hacia que todo el dolor y la espera que soportaron valieran la pena. Sus apenas familiarizados labios se movían al unísono, dándole a las superadas dificultades de su viaje un sentido. Toda la angustia, todas las lagrimas, todas las noches sin dormir finalmente tenían un propósito. El final de su prueba por separado daba vida a un nuevo viaje que atravesarían juntas.

* * *

**Siguiente capitulo…. El final. **


End file.
